Mercenaires
by Halen-misma
Summary: Scabior n'est pas un homme d'honneur. C'est un alcoolique aux airs de fille, endetté jusqu'au cou et étonnamment doué pour la survie. Mais c'est un type bien, à sa façon. Fenrir, lui, n'est pas un type bien. C'est un mercenaire mortellement efficace avec un esprit comme une lame de couteau, rongé par la rancœur des désabusés. Mais c'est un homme d'honneur, à sa façon...
1. Alcoolique et anonyme

Parce que Scabior, parce que Fenrir. Need I say more ?

L'histoire de leur rencontre, et de leurs déboires comme mercenaires (oui il y aura une suite, mais comme les chapitres seront tous des OS plus ou moins indépendants, je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur qu'elle fera). (Oui, le chapitre 13bis avance, aussi, mais il fallait que j'écrive ça pour me débloquer.) Bonne lecture !

IIII

Sur le plancher soigneusement verni, des rayures d'ombre tombaient du store en lamelles de bois de rose. Les grains de poussière scintillaient comme de minuscules constellations dans la douceur de la lumière solaire et tamisée qui éclairait la pièce. Tout y respirait une délicatesse sensuelle et raffinée, du tapis brodé de volutes qui couvrait le sol à la coiffeuse en ébène qui occupait un coin. Quelques pots de crème et de maquillage y étaient disposés avec un négligé étudié, et un peignoir de soie rose était suspendu sur la chaise attenante. Tout, dans cette chambre, clamait avec une distinction gracieuse que son occupante était soignée, voluptueuse et indéniablement féminine.

Un observateur terre-à-terre eut sans doute songé qu'aucune chambre ne devenait aussi féminine par hasard. Le coffret caché sous le lit où les Gallions s'entassaient lui eut sans doute donné raison.

Sous les draps de satin, un homme grogna et se retourna.

-Debout, fainéant, fit une voix.

La lumière se déversa brusquement par la fenêtre tandis que le store s'enroulait d'un coup sec.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible provint du lit, où l'homme avait enfoui la tête sous l'oreiller. Ses longues mèches noires dépassaient de chaque côté, et ses bras étaient fermement agrippés à la taie blanche.

-Encore cinq minutes…

-Scabior, debout. Il est onze heures et demi, et contrairement à certains, je bosse cette après-midi.

Une main impitoyable ravit le drap qui recouvrait l'homme. Avec une agilité et une souplesse étonnantes, il entreprit d'essayer de se cacher tout entier sous l'oreiller. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il dégagea péniblement la tête des profondeurs du duvet et coula un long regard vers la femme qui s'affairait dans la chambre. Une lueur de regret passa dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu'elle revêtit une robe de chambre, et il lui décocha un sourire désarmant.

-Tu es belle, Rose.

-Il paraît, oui, répliqua distraitement la femme en sortant d'une commode une bouilloire cabossée. J'ai du café, des toasts, et les filles se font toujours des œufs dans la cuisine, si tu veux.

Scabior s'extirpa de la couche en marmonnant, saisit d'une main vague le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main, et se dirigea vers la table gigogne où Rose disposait un petit-déjeuner simple mais copieux.

Elle retint un éclat de rire en observant le grand échalas enroulé dans son peignoir fuchsia, et secoua la tête en lui tendant une tasse.

Avec un soupir, l'homme laissa sa tête tomber sur le plateau de la table, les yeux plongés avec une gravité intense dans son café. Il le fixa un moment, puis l'avala à grands traits, et se renversa doucement en arrière.

-Je t'aime, fit-il dans un bâillement.

-Je suis la combientième de la semaine à qui tu dis ça ? le taquina la femme en examinant ses ongles avec un regard critique.

-On est quel jour, déjà ?

-On est mardi.

Scabior hésita un moment, puis il répondit avec une grimace incertaine :

-La première, je dirais.

-Loupé, mon chou. D'après ce que racontent les filles, je suis la quatrième, au dernier comptage. Et c'est seulement celles que je connais.

-C'est pas pour autant que je t'aime moins, rétorqua l'homme en tirant sur ses mèches pour tenter de les démêler.

Rose masqua un sourire. C'était vrai. Scabior avait le cœur large comme une ville bondée et tumultueuse, ou tout s'assimilait sans jamais se flétrir. Et la jeune femme se disait souvent que c'était cette façon d'aimer, dégagée et inconditionnelle, qui lui valait l'affection des filles de la Maison Rouge. Y compris, aussi improbable que cela ait pu paraître aux yeux de la jeune femme, celle de la cynique et désabusée Madame Joanne, la patronne de l'établissement.

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel Rose observa l'homme à la dérobée. Il y avait quelque chose, songeait-elle, dans ses yeux. Dans ces grands yeux noirs, où l'on ne parvenait pas à distinguer la pupille de l'iris, et où la lumière se reflétait constamment en grandes taches brillantes. Il y avait une lueur de malice naturelle dans son regard, que sa bouche souriante ne faisait qu'intensifier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais cette après-midi, alors ? s'enquit Scabior en croisant le regard de la jeune femme.

-J'ai un gros client à quatorze heures, répondit Rose en considérant ses pieds. Et il va falloir que je me refasse les ongles…

-Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

-Le jour où j'aurais envie de pieds psychédéliques façon pop-art, je te tiendrai au courant.

-Haha. Gros client, comme dans gras et pas beau ?

-Gros, comme plus rentable financièrement qu'un joli cœur qui rémunère les prostituées en chrysanthèmes.

-J'aime pas les roses, répliqua immédiatement Scabior. Les chrysanthèmes, c'est beaucoup plus joli, comme fleur. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu puisses vouloir ça sur ta tombe, parce que c'est coloré, c'est vivant, mais c'est stupide de les associer seulement aux enterrements, non ? Et puis question entretien et durée de vie, tu vois…

Rose écouta d'une oreille distraite l'analyse de botanique comparée qui s'ensuivit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder tandis qu'elle laissait ses yeux se perdre sur le corps de l'homme. Scabior était bâti sur le modèle allumette, avec une silhouette mince et nerveuse qui sans être famélique, ne présentait que peu de muscles. Rose n'était pas difficile en termes d'amants, professionnalisme oblige, mais elle sentait confusément que s'il ne s'était pas agi de lui en particulier, l'homme n'aurait pas été son genre.

Or Scabior était un excellent amant. Et cela n'avait pas à voir, songeait-elle, avec son éminent niveau de pratique – mais avec la lueur dans ses yeux, et avec, oui, les chrysanthèmes.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quand l'homme avait débarqué à la Maison pour la première fois. Les premiers souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui dataient d'une poignée d'années auparavant une période où certaines des filles s'étaient retrouvées arborant une fleur au corsage, un ruban dans les cheveux, une perle au creux du cou. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé, durant quelques jours, de ce client qui restait après coup pour papoter et aider à refaire le lit. Rose se souvenait que les gloussements amusés de ses consœurs ne lui avaient guère inspiré que du scepticisme. Un client était un client. C'était l'avis de Rose, c'était l'avis de Madame Joanne, et c'était le mot d'ordre de la maison.

Mais l'homme était resté, plus ou moins régulièrement, passant parfois simplement durant la journée pour boire un verre avec les filles ou offrir un cadeau à l'origine incertaine à l'une d'entre elle. Pour sa part, Rose n'avait commencé à le remarquer que lors d'une soirée organisée par la Maison.

Madame Joanne n'avait pas de grandes idées sur le monde qui l'entourait. Il y avait de la demande, et il y avait de l'offre elle ne cherchait pas à déterminer laquelle créait l'autre, simplement à leur arranger un espace de rencontre le plus satisfaisant possible. Un client venait, il obtenait une fille. Une fille venait, elle obtenait un emploi. Mais Madame Joanne était extrêmement avisée concernant ceux-ci, et elle n'exigeait rien de ses employées qui dépassait les limites qu'elles-mêmes fixaient. Aussi de jeunes demoiselles se retrouvaient-elles régulièrement embauchées pour servir les verres dans la partie publique de la Maison, sans jamais s'approcher des chambres de l'étage. Les filles le comprenaient les clients, pas toujours.

Il y avait eu, ce soir-là, une serveuse un peu trop jolie à la table d'un homme un peu trop orgueilleux il l'avait saisie par le bras, et Rose se souvenait que les efforts de la jeune fille pour se dégager avec chaleur et courtoisie commerciale n'avaient mené qu'à un geste brutal du client. Elle avait vu l'homme s'humecter les lèvres avec convoitise, elle avait vu les yeux de la jeune serveuse s'embuer de peur et de honte, et elle avait vu Madame Joanne s'approcher de la table, avec la main sur la baguette et l'expression doucereuse qui disait qu'elle allait régler ça à sa manière – discrètement, mais définitivement.

Seulement, un homme s'était levé, s'était tranquillement dirigé vers l'importun avec une bouteille vide à la main, et d'un geste posé, l'avait fracassée sur sa nuque.

Et dans le silence qui avait suivi, il avait demandé à la serveuse avec une déférence gênée : « Je pourrais ravoir la même chose, s'il vous plaît ? »

C'était du ton dont Rose se souvenait le plus.

Et du moment où pour la première fois, sous la lumière diffuse des lustres, elle l'avait vraiment observé. Sa dégaine de voleur drogué à l'opium, ses airs de fille avec sa longue chevelure noire et ses traits fins presque androgynes –qui lui valaient régulièrement des ricanements et des gestes explicites de la part des autres clients de la maisonnée. Il n'y prêtait guère attention, semblait-il – si peu qu'en réalité, on eut pu le croire totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Il était le type d'homme, avait-elle songé, que les hommes méprisent et que les femmes adorent.

Scabior. Elle ne savait pas plus que les autres si c'était son nom, son prénom ou un diminutif. C'était sans importance. L'homme qui descendait les verres avec une maestria telle que son foie devait s'être fossilisé des années auparavant, l'homme qui disait bonjour et merci aux serveuses et à la patronne, et qui pouvait être amoureux de douze filles à la fois. Scabior, le chevalier aux putains.

-… et de toute façon ça se conserve très bien en pot, conclut l'homme en penchant la tête. Elles vous plaisent, non ?

-Madame Joanne les arrose tous les jours, répondit Rose d'un ton amusé.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'homme. La prostituée le lui rendit, puis s'étira lestement et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse. Elle s'examina dans le miroir encadré de dorures tandis que ses mains répétaient mécaniquement les gestes quotidiens. D'abord la lotion, sur le visage et le cou, puis ôter les cheveux de sa brosse le temps que sa peau s'imprègne, et démêler sa longue chevelure blonde…

Elle était belle, songea-t-elle en observant le reflet comme une inconnue. Pas d'une beauté de putain, de cette beauté vulgaire qui excite les hommes sans vraiment leur plaire. Pas de cette beauté qui se fane autour de la trentaine, quand les pommettes charnues s'affaissent et que les rides commencent à encercler les lèvres voluptueuses. Elle n'avait pas, se disait-elle, la beauté qu'avait eu Madame Joanne une dizaine d'années auparavant, et qui s'était évaporée avec le temps pour révéler la mâchoire crochue et les traits affadis.

Du moins, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

D'une main lente, elle passa sur ses lèvres le bâton gras du rouge à lèvres. « Prune érotique », indiquait l'étiquette. Rose s'était toujours demandé qui diable pouvait bien donner de pareils noms aux nuances de maquillage, mais elle aimait bien cette couleur. Violet, c'était à la fois osé et élégant sur sa peau pâle. Violet, c'était remarquable mais distingué. Et surtout, violet, ce n'était pas le rouge des putes.

Une main douce se glissa dans ses cheveux dorés, et elle sourit à Scabior dans le miroir. L'air pensif, l'homme s'empara d'une mèche, d'une autre, et entreprit de les tresser. Rose le laissa faire, dans l'expectative, les mains posées sur le bois de la coiffeuse. Les doigts de l'homme allaient et venaient, comme mus par une volonté propre il improvisait au fur et à mesure, sans la maîtrise que pouvaient avoir les filles, mais le résultat ne manquait pas de charme. Deux tresses à quatre brins faisaient comme une couronne autour de la tête de la jeune femme, retenant le reste de sa chevelure avec une légèreté qui la magnifiait.

Scbaior glissa ses mains sur les hanches de la femme et l'embrassa dans le cou, observant leurs reflets d'un air songeur.

-Tu es jolie, fit-il. Tu ressembles à une princesse viking. Sauf qu'une princesse viking qui se baladerait aussi dépoitraillée choperait sûrement une angine carabinée, mais ça c'est un autre problème.

Rose éclata d'un rire étouffé, et serra brièvement le bras de l'homme. Elle ravala la boule d'émotion qui se formait dans sa gorge, et ferma les yeux.

C'était pour cela que Scabior était chez lui dans la maison de passes. Pour cela aussi que son ardoise avec les filles n'était qu'une menace fictive utilisée par Madame Joanne pour l'asticoter, et pour cela qu'il était la seule exception dans la gestion de fer de la maquerelle.

Elle avait besoin de ces yeux brillants posés sur elle avec une admiration non feinte. Elle avait besoin de ne se sentir ni sensuelle, ni sexy, ni excitante. Simplement… jolie.

Rose toussa pour se donner une contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, cette après-midi ? interrogea-t-elle.

Scabior haussa les épaules.

-Comme d'habitude, je suppose…

-Tant que ça ? ironisa la prostituée. Plus sérieusement, tu as pensé à te trouver un travail ?

-Ouais, fit sincèrement l'homme. J'y pense, et je vais m'y mettre sans faute.

C'était faux, songea Rose, mais il y croyait pour l'instant, avec toute la bonne foi dont il pouvait faire preuve. En réalité, elle-même peinait à concevoir un emploi qui eut pu convenir à Scabior - bagarreur professionnel de bar ou testeur de Whisky Pur Feu n'étant pas des métiers très développés. Il avait eu, se disait-elle parfois, un parcours semblable au sien : le cocon de Poudlard, les Aspics, et une fois lâchés dans le monde adulte, le manque de motivation, de qualifications, de relations.

Besoin d'argent, envie de vivre, mais un avantage à la marque dans le cas de Rose pour qui les carrières faciles manquaient moins que pour un jeune homme.

-Tu pourrais pas me dépanner de deux ou trois Gallions, d'ailleurs ? lui demanda Scabior. Je suis un peu sur la paille en ce moment.

-T'es toujours sur la paille, fit Rose à mi-voix. Sers toi, tu sais où est le coffre.

-Super. D'ailleurs, je me demandais… Vu que ton client il n'arrive qu'à deux heures, tu me laisserais pas me recoucher, un peu ?

-Non.

-Mais, mais j'ai super mal aux cuisses. Et aux reins, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace explicite en se jetant sur le matelas. Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester couché, c'est plus raisonnable.

-Menteur, va.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent, et il fit la moue.

-D'accord, peut-être que j'ai juste envie de lambiner au pieu un moment. S'il te plaît ?

Rose se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Il avait beau être un sorcier, Scabior donnait l'impression qu'au fond, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot magique et qu'il ouvrait toutes les portes du monde si on le prononçait avec un regard suppliant.

-J'aurai débarrassé le plancher quand tu reviendras, ajouta-t-il très vite. Ta chambre sera rangée, les draps changés, rien qui traîne nulle part, impeccable. Promis.

-D'accord, céda la femme. Mais ne t'avise de refaire pas la déco, s'il te plaît.

L'instruction n'était pas superflue. Dans son enthousiasme et sa volonté de faire plaisir, l'homme ne se fixait guère de limites la première à se heurter aux monuments de bonne volonté qu'il déployait avait été Ama, la sublime dominicaine aux seins massifs et au sourire éclatant sur son visage brun. Avec la facilité désarmante que créaient les grands yeux noirs, elle s'était un jour confiée à l'homme sur le mal du pays qui la rongeait, et la tristesse prégnante que lui causait l'impossibilité de retourner vers les lieux de son enfance, en raison de la lutte de factions sorcières qui déchirait son pays. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à sa chambre, le soir, ç'avait été pour y découvrir une case créole dotée d'un arrangement hétéroclite de tissus colorés, de fruits, d'une natte sur le sol, et d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le port de Saint-Domingue, laissant entrer les odeurs du marché et la chaleur du soleil lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Après Ama, cela avait été l'insomniaque Melody, qui avait hérité d'un plafond ensorcelé imitant un firmament constellé d'étoiles, où se détachaient parfois la rondeur d'une lune de soir d'été ou les rubans d'une aurore boréale puis Cam, la Vietnamienne dont la chambre s'était transformée en simili-palais de la Chine impériale parce que Scabior voulait qu'elle se sente chez elle.

Elles s'étaient plaintes, un peu, pour le principe – pas trop longtemps, pas trop fort, parce que même si elles étaient parfois maladroites, les attentions de Scabior faisaient partie des rares qu'elles recevaient dans un monde où l'on ne payait pas plus que ce que l'on achetait.

Mais bien qu'une chambre métamorphosée en drakkar viking lui eut sans doute plu, Rose savait que ses clients n'étaient pas du genre expérimental. Ils voulaient le plaisir et la beauté, et la satisfaction de posséder quelques instants une femme splendide. Rien de moins. Rien de plus.

En partant, ce fut d'un geste très doux qu'elle referma la porte.

IIII

Scabior ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait. Il avait la tête posée sur une table en mastic incrustée de cendres de cigarettes et de motifs creusés par les culs de bouteilles – motifs qui devaient s'être incrustés au passage sur sa joue, songea-t-il en portant la main à sa pommette gourde.

Une pointe d'inquiétude lui serra l'estomac tandis qu'il se redressait d'un air qu'il espérait naturel, examinant le bistrot où il avait atterri. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, mais les autres clients ne semblaient heureusement guère lui accorder d'attention. L'homme se mordit la lèvre. Les trous de mémoire revenaient un peu trop souvent à son goût, ces derniers temps. Il avait conscience de ne pas vraiment être un modèle de santé et d'hygiène de vie, mais jusqu'alors, lorsque des pans entiers de ses nuits échappaient à sa mémoire, il savait que c'était pour une bonne raison – dont il avait encore les remugles au creux de l'estomac et les vapeurs dans l'haleine. Il glissa sa langue dans l'interstice entre ses gencives, pour voir. Il n'y sentit pas le goût de l'alcool, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa certitude qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

Peut-être, avait-il supposé la première fois que cela lui était arrivé, qu'il avait aussi oublié qu'il avait bu, à force de boire. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas normal. Une cuite qui savait se tenir se contentait d'effacer « l'après ». Pas l'avant.

Un malaise grandissant imprégnait son ventre, et Scabior déglutit avec un frisson d'inconfort. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait un chez-lui où rentrer. Il songea à Melody, à Rose et au confort de la Maison Rouge. Il allait rentrer, et demander à Madame Joanne un endroit où dormir – non, il allait trouver de lui-même un coin où se poser, peut-être contre le fauteuil de la maquerelle dans la cuisine, devant la cheminée. Il s'était déjà endormi là, il s'en souvenait (« Comme un chien », avait dit une des filles amusées « un chien de garde », avait corrigé Madame Joanne). Il voulait avoir la paix. Il voulait se sentir bien. Il voulait de la chaleur, un peu de confort, et une bonne nuit de sommeil sans ennuis.

Il porta machinalement la main à son cou pour rajuster son écharpe avant de se lever, et eut un coup au cœur en sentant sa peau nue. Il tâtonna un moment ses épaules et sa nuque, déconcerté, et une boule de contrariété émotive se forma dans sa gorge. Une part de lui trouvait surtout extrêmement inquiétante cette façon récurrente de subir des ascenseurs émotionnels sans raison, mais elle fut rapidement étouffée par la pensée aveuglante et stupide. Il voulait son écharpe. C'était peut-être idiot, mais c'était son écharpe. La sienne, à lui – selon la contestable définition qu'il donnait au concept de propriété.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » songea-t-il très brièvement en passant une main dans ses cheveux collants de sueur. Il ne remarqua pas la façon compulsive et spasmodique dont ses doigts tremblaient, pris de nouveau par l'obsession. Non loin de lui, il y avait une patère où des vêtements étaient suspendus. Scabior fit glisser sa chaise vers le portemanteau, et entreprit de fouiller parmi les habits. Il glapit de bonheur en y découvrant une écharpe. Elle n'était pas de la bonne couleur, n'avait ni la texture ni l'odeur de celle qu'il portait d'habitude, mais il décida que c'était la sienne. Eperdu de bonheur malgré la pointe d'acidité qui continuait étrangement à lui déchirer le ventre, il se l'enroula autour du visage et retourna s'affaler sur sa table, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées brouillées.

Il voulait…

Il voulait quoi, déjà ?

Ah, oui.

Il voulait un verre.

D'une démarche vacillante et la main inconsciemment crispée sur son flanc, Scabior se dirigea vers le comptoir.

IIII

La bile avait un goût âcre et infâme dans sa gorge. Avec la sensation qu'une lame de couteau se plantait dans son ventre, l'homme fut pris d'un nouveau haut le cœur et manqua se cogner la tête contre la cuvette d'un blanc sale.

Scabior inspira par à-coups, les mains crispées sur son flanc.

Il se sentait mieux.

Pour être honnête, une migraine déchirante lui cisaillait les tempes, sa vision était trouble, son corps perclus de douleur, et il avait l'impression qu'une flaque d'acide le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mais au moins, la situation n'était pas nouvelle. Il était dans son élément - pour commencer, il puait l'alcool à plein nez.

L'homme ramena péniblement ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour empêcher son ventre d'imploser, et il tenta de faire le point en fouillant ses poches.

Il avait sa baguette – bon point, ça.

Il avait… il avait une énorme bosse sur l'œil, un genre d'hématome de la taille d'un œuf de caille qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la paupière. Il profita de son moment de conscience pour marmonner un sortilège en direction de son visage, et la vue revint. Il souffrait toujours et toute une zone de son visage était engourdie, mais au moins, il y voyait presque clair. Assez pour remarquer, d'ailleurs, la manche inhabituelle qui couvrait son bras.

Il avait un manteau, long, en cuir noir d'excellente qualité – assez fin pour ne pas engoncer les membres, mais imperméable et chaudement doublé. Il sourit largement, avant de le regretter lorsqu'une douleur crue lui déchira la pommette et qu'une question lancinante lui vint à l'esprit.

« A qui il est ? »

« A moi », affirmèrent les neurones en majorité.

Avec une réticence inhabituelle à se plier à leur décision, Scabior fit glisser le manteau de ses épaules pour l'examiner. Pas d'étiquette, pas de nom, ni de carte de visite dans les poches –rien que quatre Gallions et trois Noises.

« A moi, alors. »

Et il avait… (il recompta lentement les pièces une à une) quatre Gallions et trois Noises.

Une baguette, un manteau, ses habits et… (il recompta) quatre Gallions et trois Noises.

Le bilan était maigre.

Il se leva, se rejeta en avant lorsque la lame d'acide plantée dans son ventre le renvoya vomir dans la cuvette, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de sortir des toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis en boule sur une chaise, il refaisait ses comptes.

Il avait une baguette, un manteau, trois Gallions et deux Mornilles, et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

Le bilan était nettement meilleur.

Les silhouettes qui tournaient autour de Scabior étaient floues, les bruits assourdis par le coton qui lui emplissait la tête, mais quelques éléments parvenaient à se détacher à l'occasion, lorsque la douleur qui lui vrillait le flanc montait d'un coup en flèche.

L'homme gémit, essayant de comprimer la souffrance en se pressant le ventre.

-Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? demanda quelqu'un du siège en face du sien.

Scabior laissa échapper un grognement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi –y compris, il l'espérait, la réponse qu'attendait le type.

-On ne s'en prend pas comme ça à ces gens-là. Il y a deux choses qui leur tiennent à cœur, l'argent et la famille. Les blesser sur un point, c'est faire un pied-de-nez au diable, mais sur les deux, ça revient carrément à se jeter dans sa gueule. Vous saisissez, je pense.

Scabior acquiesça doucement, puis laissa sa tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd tandis que le sataniste illuminé poursuivait son monologue sur les tourments encourus par la cible de la colère infernale.

Quelqu'un allait avoir des problèmes, interpréta vaguement la minuscule part de lui qui prêtait encore attention à son environnement.

Bah, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui.

Une bousculade. Un type à l'air furieux allongé sur sa table, et qui avait manqué renverser sa bouteille – le malappris. Quelques cris, des rires, beaucoup de bruit, trop de bruit – et la douleur qui faisait siffler ses oreilles comme un gramophone déréglé.

Le monde était vraiment flou, cette fois. Et vaguement blanc, de ce qu'il distinguait sous la lumière faible et changeante.

Scabior ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer, et de l'eau entra dans sa gorge.

Un flux de sensations se déversa brutalement dans son cerveau étouffé par l'alcool. Le froid, partout, les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau nue. Et la main aux doigts d'acier qui lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau.

Se cambrant brusquement, Scabior agrippa le bras, et émergea en toussant et crachant.

Il était dans une baignoire remplie d'eau froide, en caleçon. La main le tenait toujours par les cheveux, les ongles éraflant son cuir chevelu. Tournant la tête en tous sens avec une panique croissante, Scabior distingua deux silhouettes à hauteur de ses yeux. Ou du moins, deux paires de jambes – il se fit la réflexion que ce pouvait bien être une demi-araignée ou quatre unijambistes.

La lumière crue lui faisait mal aux yeux, et il les ferma avec force en essayant de contenir la nausée qu'il sentait monter.

_- … un bon bagarreur, _fit une voix au-dessus de lui. _De ce que j'ai vu, du genre à se faire une arme de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, même avec une baguette dans la poche. _

Une seconde voix vint infirmer la théorie de la demi-araignée. C'était une voix rauque et profonde, qui donnait l'impression de passer directement dans la colonne vertébrale sans passer par les oreilles.

_-C'est un poivrot. Une loque humaine sans la moindre maîtrise de soi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fiche de ça ?_

_-C'est toi qui vois_, fit la première voix d'un ton détaché. _Sinon, le vieux lion m'en filera un très bon prix. Ils n'ont pas trop l'habitude de planter la tête des mauvais payeurs sur une pique, vu que les morts rapportent peu, mais je pense que là, ils veulent faire un exemple._

Scabior frissonna, de froid et d'épuisement. Heureusement, se dit une part de lui, on ne va pas me jeter aux lions, moi il était bien, en fait, à barboter tranquillement dans son bain.

La conversation se poursuivait au-dessus de lui _(« T'es vraiment qu'un foutu chacal. » « Un homme d'affaires, mon vieux. Un homme d'affaires… »_), mais Scabior s'en désintéressa brusquement, les yeux hallucinés, lorsqu'une longue patte velue s'extirpa du robinet.

Une araignée filiforme aux yeux luisants se posa délicatement sur le rebord de la baignoire, bientôt suivie, par deux, puis trois autres.

Avec un glapissement étouffé, Scabior attrapa dans un geste de panique l'avant-bras qui lui maintenait la tête. Il heurta le fond de la baignoire lorsque la main le replongea sans ménagement dans l'eau glacée. Battant des bras et des pieds, il éclaboussa les silhouettes lorsqu'il parvint à regagner la surface, mais elles s'étaient comme translatées en arrière-plan. Dix, vingt araignées se faufilaient de biais sur le rebord de la baignoire – quelques-unes glissèrent dans l'eau et se débattirent furieusement pour nager dans sa direction, les autres s'approchaient plus près, toujours plus près. L'homme voulut saisir la main qui le retenait, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ce fut pour découvrir que c'était l'une d'entre elles, noire et hideuse avec son abdomen gonflé et ses pattes trop maigres glissées entre ses cheveux. Les yeux noirs, aux pupilles dilatées par la peur, croisèrent les huit yeux jaunes. Et la créature lui sauta au visage.

Scabior hurla.

IIII

Ce fut la douleur qui le réveilla.

Une faible lumière entrait par la fenêtre sale, éclairant le sol en un rectangle déformé.

Scabior resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de plâtre qui s'affaissait et les mains serrées sur le drap mince et rêche. Une étrange démangeaison lui parcourait le ventre, comme de minuscules aiguilles tièdes plantées dans son flanc. Il essaya de se redresser, et les aiguilles explosèrent de nouveau. Un gémissement mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se courbait violemment, le souffle coupé par les vagues de douleur qui déchiraient son corps. Il roula sur le côté, et vomit hors du lit. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la flaque de bile et de sang caillé un moment, comme abruti, tandis que les spasmes le secouaient.

Lorsque la crise passa, il ferma les yeux, tremblant et pantelant, gisant sur la couche comme une poupée brisée. Sa main se pressa à l'aveuglette sur son flanc meurtri, et une horrible réalisation se dressa dans son esprit. C'est le foie, songea-t-il avec un détachement horrible, comme si son corps venait de livrer un bulletin d'informations et qu'il ne faisait que le lire. L'indifférence ne dura qu'un quart de seconde avant qu'une boule de panique se forme dans sa gorge, et son cœur sembla manquer un battement.

Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Merde, pas ça.

Les cas de cirrhose étaient rares chez les sorciers, dont l'organisme éliminait plus aisément les traces d'alcool que chez les Moldus, et dont les mœurs n'encourageaient guère aux beuveries régulières. Mais Scabior se souvenait d'un homme qu'il avait vu descendre en enfer, jour après jour, en dépit de sa constitution de fer et de l'aura d'invincibilité qu'il lui avait toujours prêtée. Il se souvenait du ventre gonflé de liquide, des membres enflés et couverts de varices qui semblaient prêtes à éclater sous la pression, des yeux injectés de sang. Et des crises.

Scabior regarda son corps, et ce fut comme s'il y voyait l'autre en transparence.

Pas _ça_.

Il porta une main tremblante à son visage, toujours replié sous les draps. Il allait se prendre en main. Il n'était pas trop tard. Il allait commencer par sortir d'ici, où qu'il fût, et il allait réfléchir à la situation. Il allait boire quelques verres, le monde paraîtrait plus net, et il saurait alors quoi faire.

Il se mordit violemment la langue en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser.

C'était comme ça que cela marchait. Sobre, il devait penser par lui-même, agir par lui-même, et trouver seul les solutions qui paraissaient si évidentes lorsque l'alcool les lui soufflait.

C'était comme ça que le piège se refermait.

Hagard, Scabior jeta les jambes hors du lit et se força à se concentrer. Il avait d'autres problèmes pour l'instant. Il examina rapidement la chambre où il se trouvait, et expira de soulagement en distinguant ses vêtements sur une chaise posée dans un coin. Il se dirigea vers elle à pas douloureux, et s'habilla rapidement. C'était toujours le premier problème à régler lorsqu'on se retrouvait au matin dans un lieu inconnu – s'enfuir en sous-vêtements par la fenêtre attirait un peu trop l'attention. Juste après dans le protocole de fuite venait la gestion épineuse de l'époux ou du père de famille qui risquait de faire irruption Scabior se sentit rassuré lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette. Il pourrait toujours transplaner en vitesse si les choses se corsaient.

D'un sort machinal, il nettoya la flaque de bile et refit soigneusement le lit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de manières, mais il ne se débarrassait pas ainsi des rares qu'on avait réussi à lui inculquer.

La curiosité avait pris le pas sur la panique, à présent que sa situation s'était améliorée, et il jeta un regard circonspect à la porte de sa chambre. Un coup d'œil alentour ne pourrait guère lui faire de mal, songea-t-il. Peut-être qu'il trouverait même de quoi manger, ou un cadeau à ramener à Madame Joanne.

La porte donnait sur un escalier en bois grinçant, qu'il descendit avec le silence et la maîtrise d'un adolescent rentrant de soirée après le couvre-feu.

Un couloir se détachait des deux côtés, et une porte ouverte semblait, à l'odeur, donner sur une cuisine. Scabior fit soigneusement un pas en direction de la pièce, et s'immobilisa net. Un homme était assis, le dos tourné, sur une chaise bancale. Il avait les pieds sur la table et une tasse à la main, et Scabior sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il se retourna à demi.

-Salut, fit-il d'un ton neutre en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face.

Scabior obéit mécaniquement quelque chose dans la voix grave disait que c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation, mais que l'homme avait décidé d'être poli pour l'instant.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime tandis qu'il contournait la table à pas lents et précautionneux, examinant son interlocuteur. Scabior savait ce qu'impliquait généralement un réveil dans une chambre inconnue, et la pensée le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'esprit extrêmement ouvert sur certaines choses – et il était déjà arrivé quelques fois qu'au matin, des indices lui suggèrent qu'au cours de la nuit, il était allé voir à quoi ressemblait le monde sur l'autre rive.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant à imaginer avoir passé la nuit avec cet homme-là. Il ne manquait certes pas, se dit-il, d'un certain charme s'il n'était pas d'une beauté commune, sa carrure imposante, ses traits droits et sa mâchoire carrée dégageaient une aura de force nonchalante mais irrésistible. Quant à ses yeux…

Scabior avait entendu dire qu'il existait de par le monde des gens avec les yeux gris. Pour lui, cela avait toujours été un mythe de roman. Mais les yeux de cet homme-là étaient du gris clair des nuages avant la pluie, et ils semblaient sonder le fond de son âme avec une aisance déconcertante.

C'étaient les yeux qui lui posaient problème. Ça, et la vague impression que l'homme pouvait décider de lui briser la nuque sans même qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

-Il y a du café, si tu veux, fit l'homme d'un ton toujours aussi égal.

C'était un constat, pensa Scabior. Rien à voir avec les roucoulades et les attentions domestiques qu'il avait pu recevoir de certaines amantes d'un soir avides de le retenir. Ce n'était pas un « tu veux que je te sorte une tasse, mon poussin ? ».

(D'un autre côté, il avait du mal à imaginer l'homme qui lui faisait face dire « mon poussin ». La pensée était même franchement effrayante.)

D'un geste circonspect, Scabior se servit, et se dit soudain que l'homme attendait peut-être qu'il parle. Il réfléchit à toute allure, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

-Euh… bonjour.

Les bonnes manières, toujours. Et leur fâcheuse tendance à prendre le contrôle lorsque le reste se prenait les pieds dans le tapis. Au moins ne serait-il pas puni de dessert, mais il n'était guère avancé.

-Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, en fait ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

La formulation n'était ni élégante, ni subtilement évocatrice d'un potentiel oubli partiel d'une nuit inoubliable avec quelqu'un d'inoubliable, mais au moins serait-il fixé.

-De quoi tu te souviens ? interrogea posément l'homme en reposant sa tasse vide.

Pareil, songea Scabior. Ce n'était pas le « Tu ne te souviens pas ? » scandalisé ou les œillades déçues de l'amant confronté à la triste réalité – celle où avec l'alcool se dissipent les émois nocturnes.

C'était la question d'un homme à la patience limitée qui n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps.

Intérieurement, une partie de lui se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il analysait ou s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre.

Et une autre partie demanda laquelle des deux thèses était préférable, en fin de compte.

Scabior se passa la langue sur les lèvres en réfléchissant, draguant le fond d'une mémoire embrouillée.

-J'ai bu, commença-t-il lentement. Je crois que je me suis battu, aussi – enfin, j'avais un beau gnon à un moment, il me semble. Et j'ai gagné un manteau dans l'intervalle.

Il jaugea rapidement l'homme, se demandant si le manteau pouvait être le sien. Sûrement pas, conclut-il en mesurant en pensée la largeur des épaules de son vis-à-vis. L'habit était un peu large pour lui, mais pas assez, et de loin, pour son interlocuteur.

Les yeux gris étaient toujours fixés sur lui, vides d'expression. L'homme attendait la suite.

Scabior se dit qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une suite.

Plusieurs scènes lui revinrent subitement, et il poursuivit d'une voix hésitante.

-Un type est venu me parler du diable, je crois. Et à un moment, j'étais dans une baignoire avec plein d'araignées. Euh… c'est tout.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, sans cesser de le fixer. Il y eut un silence lourd, puis il renifla et croisa les bras.

-Tu collectionnes les ennuis, toi, non ?

-Je fais pas exprès, se défendit Scabior. La plupart du temps.

Puis, parce que quelque chose lui soufflait d'être d'une honnêteté scrupuleuse avec ce type et parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait avoir tendance à provoquer les gens juste pour s'occuper lorsqu'il était ivre, il corrigea :

-Enfin, je crois.

-Tu crois, répéta l'homme en penchant la tête sur le côté sans cesser de le considérer. Bien. De ce qu'on m'a raconté, tu as quelques dettes auprès des McLeor.

Scabior éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Ah, ça, non. Je suis peut-être un peu con, parfois, mais ça c'est la pègre, et il faudrait être dingue pour…

Sa voix mourut en même temps que son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression dans les yeux gris. Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Bien sûr, il se souvenait qu'il taxait occasionnellement des inconnus, le soir, lorsqu'il était à court d'argent et qu'il voulait un dernier verre il savait aussi qu'il était d'une nature joueuse, encline à accepter les paris ou les jeux d'argent. Et sans doute à les perdre, car il s'était retrouvé quelques fois avec des brûlures de Bataille Explosive sur les doigts, mais jamais les poches bourrées de Gallions.

Il resta coi un moment tandis que les conséquences de la révélation se faisaient jour dans son esprit. Les McLeor étaient une des plus grandes familles de la pègre sorcière, qui s'était immensément enrichie grâce à la pratique intensive des « affaires », impliquant généralement des marchés juteux quoique peu reconnus par le fisc, et des gens assez désespérés pour recourir à des prêts à 300% d'intérêts. Ils se disaient honnêtes citoyens, braves et solidaires vis-à-vis de leur prochain. Gryffondor de père en fils depuis Taras McLeor – le vieux lion, comme on l'appelait dans le milieu. Noble et conquérant comme le roi des animaux. Et doté de la même propension à arracher la tête des proies qui le provoquaient.

-Combien ? demanda Scabior d'une toute petite voix.

-Environ huit cent Gallions.

Scabior resta muet un moment, accusant le coup. C'était plus que ce qu'il pourrait jamais réunir, même en suppliant Melody et Madame Joanne, même en faisant la plonge pour elle durant plusieurs mois. Et la famille du lion n'était pas connue pour sa patience.

-Apparemment, continua l'homme, un des fils McLeor est venu récupérer son dû hier soir – la façon habituelle, donc avec quelques dents et doigts en acompte si la somme n'y est pas. Seulement, tu lui as fichu une raclée, et tu en as profité pour lui prendre une partie de ses fringues, pour des raisons que je ne tiens absolument pas à connaître. Et ce qui reste le comble du comble de ta soirée, tu as trouvé le moyen d'attirer l'attention d'Aegipe Matthew.

-C'est qui ? s'enquit Scabior avec l'impression de sombrer un peu plus dans les ténèbres à chaque mot de l'homme.

-Un… homme d'affaires, cracha ce dernier. Un pourvoyeur de deuxième chance, comme il dit. Son truc, c'est de racheter les dettes des gens comme toi, les types avec du… potentiel, qui sont dans la panade et qui auraient besoin de quelques temps de sursis. Ils travaillent pour lui le temps de rembourser leurs dettes… et les intérêts que veut Matthew, tu t'en doutes.

Un soulagement infini prit Scabior durant l'explication. Il n'aurait pas de problème avec les McLeor. Il ne devrait pas fuir en essayant d'amasser un pécule suffisant pour assurer sa survie le jour où ils le retrouveraient. Et il pourrait garder ses doigts et ses oreilles. Un détail le fit toutefois revenir sur ses gardes.

-Attends. Travailler pour lui, ça veut dire… ?

-Si t'étais une fille, fit l'homme d'une voix placide, ce serait vite vu. En l'occurrence, c'est un peu plus compliqué de trouver un boulot qui paye bien à la portée d'un gars dans ton genre, j'imagine. Seulement il savait que j'étais en ville – me demande pas comment, ce salopard sait toujours tout – et il savait que j'ai besoin d'un type. Donc il t'a ramassé dans ton bistrot et il t'a amené ici.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi ? demanda Scabior, méfiant.

-Je suis mercenaire.

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel Scabior eut l'impression qu'une myriade de portes venaient de s'ouvrir devant lui – et sans qu'il ait eu à les forcer. Mercenaire. Voilà qui expliquait les bottes boueuses, la carrure de tueur et l'éclat prédateur des yeux gris. Il hocha lentement la tête, remarquant au passage que se main gauche tremblait compulsivement sur sa cuisse.

-Et concrètement… ? s'enquit-il en refermant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de la chaise pour les immobiliser.

-Concrètement, développa l'homme, on est contactés par des gens qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ont besoin de bras en plus pour faire des choses qu'ils préfèrent ne pas confier au service public. Ça peut être retrouver une personne disparue, ou enlever quelqu'un, voler un truc, ou simplement garder un endroit ou surveiller une personne…

-Et tuer des gens ?

Scabior n'était pas un enfant de chœur, mais il n'avait pas une âme de meurtrier. Les sales boulots payaient, c'était une constante du monde qu'il reconnaissait amplement, mais quelque chose en lui se révulsait à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait pour une poignée de pièces.

-Ça arrive au cours du travail, fit l'homme d'une voix douce, mais je ne prends pas les missions d'assassinat.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne tue pas sur commande.

Mais tu tues quand même, songea Scabior malgré lui.

-Ca… me paraît pas mal, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne te forcerai pas, répliqua l'homme. Tu es absolument libre de te tirer et de gérer les McLeor à ta façon. C'est pas moi qui vais te retenir, d'une parce que j'ai tout sauf besoin d'un boulet de mauvaise volonté dans mon équipe, et de deux parce que je n'aime pas Aegipe. Mais un conseil, si tu t'enfuis, pars très loin. Et très vite. Et ne fais plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

-Ouais, le vieux lion est doué pour retrouver les gens, maugréa Scabior.

-Non. Mais moi je le suis. Et lui il est riche.

L'homme lui jeta un long regard, et Scabior sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il se demanda brièvement ce que ce serait d'avoir ces yeux gris fixés sur sa piste pour le retrouver.

« Pas agréable », jugèrent les neurones à l'unanimité.

-Je crois que je prends le boulot, trancha Scabior. Ça me va.

-Bien, fit l'homme en se levant. Mais je dois te prévenir.

En quelque pas, il fut près de lui. Scabior déglutit lorsque l'homme saisit sa main toujours tremblante de sa poigne de fer.

-Tu dois être disponible et en parfait contrôle de toi, 24 heures sur 24. Sauf circonstances particulières, mais ça ne te concerne pas. Ça veut dire que l'alcool, tu peux laisser tomber.

-Ca me convient, répéta Scabior d'une voix faible, paralysé par le regard de l'homme.

-Vraiment ?

Il hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Il devait arrêter, de toute façon. C'était ça ou poursuivre sa vie entre crises d'angoisse et bagarres inconscientes. C'était ça ou finir par mourir d'un sortilège bien placé ou d'une crise de spasmes avec l'écume aux lèvres. C'était ça ou devenir comme… l'autre.

Les filles l'auraient aidé, peut-être. Mais Madame Joanne avait d'autres préoccupations en tête qu'un client parasite cherchant à arrêter l'alcool – ce qui n'était jamais encouragé ni très bien vu dans les débits de boissons. Tandis que lui… Lui ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Et Scabior sentait confusément que jamais, même dans la pire crise de manque, il ne prendrait le risque de chercher à duper cet homme-là. Même l'alcoolique le plus avancé conserve des traces d'instinct de survie.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Parfait, conclut l'homme en le lâchant. Si tu as des affaires à aller chercher ou des trucs à régler, c'est maintenant. On s'en va dès que possible.

-J'ai juste… hésita Scabior. Il y a juste quelqu'un à qui je voudrais dire au revoir.

Il craignit un instant que l'homme se moque ou lui jette un regard sceptique, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et de jeter sur ses épaules un lourd manteau.

-Tu as dix minutes. Comment tu t'appelles, à propos ?

-Scabior. Et toi ?

-Greyback, pour toi, répondit l'homme d'un ton égal en ramassant un sac posé par terre. On se retrouve ici à midi, on transplanera pour rejoindre les autres après.

Scabior resta immobile.

-Excuse-moi. Quand tu dis… Greyback, tu veux dire, comme dans Fenrir Greyback ?

-En personne. Oh, tu as un problème avec les loups-garous ? fit Greyback en se tournant vers lui.

-Pas les loups-garous, articula péniblement Scabior, les yeux écarquillés. Mais… Enfin…

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, Scabior baissant les yeux.

-C'est juste que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un marmonnement incompréhensible.

-Que quoi ?

-Rien, fit Scabior à voix basse. Enfin… T'es un peu… connu, quoi. Euh… Ce qu'il y a, c'est… Quand j'étais gosse, ma mère me disait tout le temps que t'allais venir me manger si je finissais pas mon assiette.

Fenrir éclata de rire.

-Je te dis. C'est bien connu, j'ai que ça à faire !

-Oh, ça va, grommela Scabior. Quand t'as huit ans, ben… Ben c'est pas si impensable que ça. Tu ne… ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, amusé.

-Si c'est que ça qui te préoccupe, je peux t'assurer que je me fous que tu finisses ton assiette ou pas, mon gars. Et il te reste huit minutes.

Scabior acquiesça avec un rictus, puis transplana en direction de la Maison Rouge.

Fenrir Greyback.

Il aurait dû se douter que l'homme avait un truc. Même les mercenaires n'ont pas cette lueur-là dans les yeux. Il passa en revue ce qu'il savait du loup-garou, la mosaïque infernale que lui avaient dressée sa mère, les journaux sur lesquels elle se basait, et les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte. Meurtrier. Animal. Tueur d'enfants.

Il pesa un moment le pour et le contre. Laisser un doigt ou deux en trophée au vieux lion n'avait plus l'air si terrible, en fin de compte.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le manteau, et des bribes de paroles lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Il y a deux choses qui comptent pour ces gens-là, l'argent et la famille… »

Il essaya de calculer la probabilité qu'il s'en sorte en allant s'excuser auprès du gosse McLeor, peut-être en lui rendant son manteau, et en leur promettant de se mettre à bosser pour les rembourser.

Il n'avait jamais été très bon en mathématiques, aussi les neurones s'accordèrent-ils rapidement sur une réponse aussi exacte que possible :

« Très faible ».

Scabior soupira.

Charybde ou Scylla.

Ce serait le loup-garou, décida-t-il. D'un pas lent, il gagna l'intérieur de la maison de passes, espérant y voir la patronne ou une des filles. Le salon était désert. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et de la plume de Madame Joanne.

Quelque part, cela lui rendait les choses plus faciles, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir leur dire au revoir de vive voix.

Il écrivit lentement quelques lignes, et déposa le mot à côté du pot de chrysanthèmes.

_J'ai trouvé un travail._

_Bon courage pour la suite, mes princesses._

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Scabior_

Il n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen d'être éloquent à l'écrit. Une phrase, une idée, et si on n'avait pas d'idées, il n'y avait pas de phrase.

Il se demanda s'il reviendrait un jour s'affaler dans le canapé près du feu ou embrasser la joue de Melody.

La pendule sonna midi. Caressant une dernière fois le comptoir de bois verni, il expira profondément, et avec l'impression de sceller son destin, il transplana.

Fenrir Greyback l'attendait, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

-J'espère que t'as pas changé d'avis, lança-t-il en se décollant du mur, parce que je viens de dire à Matthew que je te prends.

-Non, j'ai… pas changé d'avis, non.

-Pas d'hésitation ?

Les épaules du nouveau mercenaire s'affaissèrent.

-Si, avoua-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le loup-garou sourit réellement.

-Allez, ramène-toi.

Il lui tendit une main franche, et avec une sensation de vertige, Scabior la saisit. Et dans un craquement sonore, les deux hommes disparurent.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans un champ à l'orée de la ville. Quatre hommes étaient assis par terre, devisant ensemble l'un d'eux se releva en les apercevant.

-Nouvelle recrue ? s'enquit-il d'un air sceptique en examinant Scabior.

-Oui, fit Fenrir. Tu as pris la liste des offres ?

Le mercenaire acquiesça, sans cesser de dévisager son nouveau partenaire. C'était un grand blond à la silhouette massive mais sèche. Son visage en lame de couteau se fendit d'une grimace dubitative, et il gratta son menton mal rasé.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix brusque.

-Scabior. Enchanté de…

-C'est quoi, ton nom, ton prénom ? l'interrompit l'homme.

-On s'en fiche, non ? répliqua doucement le mercenaire en herbe.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et renifla avec mépris. Scabior eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne s'était jamais trop soucié du jugement des gens, mais l'attitude de l'homme le déconcertait. C'était comme s'il s'était contenté de valider l'idée selon laquelle l'arrivant était un boulet fini en quelques phrases auxquelles il n'avait manifestement pas trouvé la bonne réponse.

-Il faut que je te parle, lança le blond à Greyback en se détournant de Scabior. En… privé.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, et s'éloigna avec l'homme.

-Et enchanté de travailler avec vous, fit Scabior à demi-voix.

-Le roi de l'hospitalité, lança un des hommes derrière lui en se relevant, c'est Darren Aschil. Le second de Greyback – enfin, il aime bien se considérer comme ça, et si tu le considères comme ça aussi, je dirais pas qu'il t'aura à la bonne, mais il te causera moins d'ennuis. Je l'ai jamais vu de bonne humeur en deux ans de boulot ensemble, et je sais pas quoi ou qui l'a fichu en colère comme ça, mais j'aimerais pas être à sa place s'il doit retomber sur son chemin. Moi, c'est Flynn.

L'homme qui lui parlait était petit, brun et râblé, avec un visage jovial sous une fine moustache. Scabior serra avec reconnaissance la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Et eux, poursuivit Flynn, c'est les jumeaux Hywell. Athos, et le grand c'est Don.

-Salut, fit le plus petit.

-Bonjour, fit Don avec chaleur, son visage massif illuminé par un sourire simple.

Simple, mais pas benêt, songea Scabior. L'homme tenait de la montagne de muscles, lente et placide, mais il n'avait pas le regard vide et bovin des gorilles de compagnie que Scabior avait parfois rencontrés.

-C'est un bon boulot, tu verras, poursuivit Flynn. Une des meilleures options quand t'es recalé comme Auror parce que tu manques de diplômes, par exemple.

-Tu voulais faire Auror ? demanda Scabior. C'est pas un super bon plan, en ce moment, non ? Je veux dire, je sais bien ce que raconte le Ministère, comme quoi Potter raconterait des craques, mais on me fera pas croire qu'il se passe pas des trucs bizarres…

Les autres hommes échangèrent un regard.

-Non, ça c'est clair, fit Athos Hywell avec un sourire en coin.

-Fenrir, expliqua Don de sa voix grave et lente, c'est un Mangemort.

Scabior ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans dire un mot.

-Ah, finit-il par dire.

-Enfin, c'est surtout un mercenaire, corrigea Flynn en remuant la main. Il a du s'absenter trois fois depuis qu'on le connaît pour aller à leurs réunions bizarres, mais nous on n'est pas concernés.

Il donna un coup de coude amical à Scabior.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

Le nouveau mercenaire hésita un instant.

-Et bien…

-T'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, ajouta Flynn. Les Hywell, ils font ce boulot parce que vu leurs qualifications, c'était ça ou proxénète.

-Le marché est saturé, fit distraitement Scabior.

Athos et Flynn s'esclaffèrent, et un sourire d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Don.

-J'ai… besoin d'argent, en fait. J'ai des dettes. Et puis en fait je pense que ça serait pas mal de pouvoir acheter des trucs à mes copines au lieu de… Enfin.

Athos haussa un sourcil sceptique, et Scabior sentit de nouveau la pointe d'agacement le parcourir. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de bien paraître aux yeux des hommes qu'il côtoyait, mais quelque chose en lui avait besoin de gagner leur estime. Il réfléchit un moment, puis ajouta :

-Je crois que j'ai un peu déglingué un des fils McLeor, aussi.

-Tu crois ? répéta Flynn, incrédule.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, admit Scabior avec une pointe de honte. Les aiguilles tièdes remuèrent dans son foie, comme un signe de désapprobation.

-Ben je crois que tu vas te sentir comme chez toi, ici, finit par dire Athos.

A deux ou trois trucs près, émirent amèrement les neurones en convoquant l'image d'Ama, de Rose et de Madame Joanne.

Ses yeux se perdirent en direction du loup-garou, qui écoutait posément les murmures virulents de Darren quelques mètres plus loin.

Les yeux gris se tournèrent vers lui l'espace d'un instant, lui rendant son regard sans animosité.

Un sourire infime parcourut les lèvres de Scabior, et il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

Chez lui.

Peut-être, après tout.


	2. Petits meurtres entre harpies (partie 1)

Coucou à tous !

Et oui, me revoici, me revoilà, après une longue période d'arrêt nécessaire à avancer quelques projets personnels – les fanfics, c'est reparti ! Avec pour commencer, la suite des (més)aventures de Scabior et de sa troupe de mercenaires, pour un très long chapitre coupé en deux pour des raisons de confort de lecture. (Et non de sadisme de ma part, du tout. Jamais.)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, commentaires, lancers de tomates/fleurs/cailloux dans l'espace consacré… Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Petits meurtres entre Harpies<span>

Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé.

Il s'était rendu au rendez-vous à l'heure convenue, guidé par les fumerolles bleuâtres dont on lui avait assuré qu'elles lui montreraient le chemin. Il avait pris garde à ne pas être vu par la milice de voisinage qui patrouillait nerveusement autour du village depuis que les phénomènes avaient commencé. Il avait hésité, pour tout dire. Avant de partir, il avait jeté un regard à son reflet dans la vitre, relu les instructions une dernière fois avant de jeter la lettre dans les flammes, et il s'était immobilisé sur le pas de sa porte. Oui, le message était louche. Il tombait avec beaucoup d'à-propos. Et le ton avait cette couleur étrange de qui supplie et menace tout à la fois sans qu'aucune des tendances ne prenne réellement l'avantage. « Vous avez besoin de nous. »

« Et vous de moi », avait-il pensé, soupçonneux.

Mais les promesses, oh, les promesses miroitantes tout s'arrangerait, le vieux le laisserait rester au village, il pourrait épouser la fille, fonderait sa propre famille, ils l'avaient promis, tout irait pour le mieux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était dire « oui ».

Il avait hésité. Puis il avait choisi.

Il avait dit oui.

Il avait commencé à le regretter lorsque les arbres avaient semblé se refermer derrière lui à mesure qu'il avançait sur le chemin, lui coupant toute possibilité de faire demi-tour.

La nuit était sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre. Une demi-lune glaciale se détachait sur le ciel noir dont l'encre semblait avoir effacé les étoiles, et le bruit de sa respiration haletante tandis qu'il continuait à marcher emplissait l'air d'échos étranges. La clé pesait lourd dans sa main. Elle avait semblé plus légère lorsqu'il l'avait dérobée au vieux, sous le fumeux prétexte d'une énième audience pour lui demander de revoir sa décision. Le vieux ne revoyait jamais rien.

Il avait suivi les fumerolles, et elles s'étaient éteintes, le laissant seul. Il avait commencé à avoir peur lorsque le rire s'était élevé, derrière lui, devant lui, au-dessus de lui tout à la fois. Il avait fait volte-face, jetant la clé à terre. Et la…chose avait chanté.

Il courait depuis des heures, lui semblait-il, mais pas encore assez, pas encore il devait courir loin de la nuit, courir hors des ténèbres cotonneuses qui l'aveuglaient, courir vers l'aube qui, sûrement, ne serait plus longue à arriver. L'aube arrangerait tout. Ses jambes se dérobèrent lorsque quelque chose fredonna le chant derrière lui, si proche qu'il lui sembla qu'on murmurait à son oreille.

Il sentit l'haleine sur son cou, et n'eut que le temps de lever une dernière fois les yeux au ciel.

Le chant résonnait doucement sous la voûte des arbres, comme une note étrangement harmonieuse dans la symphonie du vent sur les feuilles.

_«Rouge, rouge avide, le Cœur me guide. »_

La lune rendit au cadavre un regard d'une clarté indifférente.

IIIIIIIII

Bizarrement, les choses avaient bien commencé, songeait Scabior.

Il avait rapidement fait connaissance avec le groupe, notant intérieurement avec application les moindres détails qu'on lui apprenait – la curieuse obsession d'Athos pour les fruits, la propension de Flynn aux blagues salaces quel que soit le sujet d'origine, et le fait que Don ne tuait pas les animaux parce qu'il avait toujours voulu en avoir un à lui.

(Il évoquait irrésistiblement à Scabior le garde-chasse de Poudlard grâce à qui, à l'époque, on avait dû annuler un examen particulièrement coriace de botanique après que son élevage personnel de Pyrocrocs eut incendié toutes les serres. Ce soir-là, les Serpentard les plus cancres avaient ouvert une bouteille ou deux en hommage au demi-géant, se souvint-il avec affection.)

Il n'avait pas osé interroger le volubile Flynn sur certains points, qui le tourmentaient pourtant un peu plus que la persistance d'Athos à manger des vitamines.

« Par exemple », proposèrent certains neurones, « comment on fait pour cohabiter avec un loup-garou quand c'est sa mauvaise période du mois ? »

Par exemple, approuva-t-il.

Greyback avançait en tête au côté de Darren, qui ne lui avait pas ré-adressé la parole depuis son arrivée. Encore un point qui le perturbait, malgré la nonchalance des autres à son égard. Ils ne marchaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais le terrain boueux et le manque de pratique de Scabior l'épuisaient à grande vitesse.

-On va où, exactement ?

-Un peu plus au Nord, lui apprit Don. Si on ne veut pas qu'on nous trace, il faut sortir à pied des frontières magiques de la ville.

-On est en pleine campagne, maugréa Scabior. On ne les a pas dépassées il y a un moment, les limites de la ville ?

-L'étendue magique va plus loin que ça, commenta Athos avec une grimace. Crois-moi, c'est capital. On s'est fait suivre une fois par des concurrents qui voulaient nous coiffer au poteau, ça ne s'est pas très bien fini.

-Ils voulaient partager la récompense, quand même, argua Don d'une voix peinée.

« Et eux, ils ont fini partagés en combien de morceaux ? » voulut savoir un neurone plus cynique que les autres.

Scabior écarta l'idée importune d'un revers de main, évitant de poser les yeux sur le loup-garou.

-Je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus, je crois.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bout d'un pénible quart d'heure de marche, près d'une vieille grange en ruines. Flynn s'était affalé avec volupté sur une botte de foin, et Scabior l'avait imité avec un grand soulagement.

-Alors, s'enquit Athos, quel est le programme des réjouissances ?

-Darren, on t'écoute, fit le loup-garou de sa voix de basse en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Darren s'éclaircit la gorge avant de sortir de la poche de son manteau un épais feuillet de parchemins.

-C'est quoi, tout ça ? demanda discrètement Scabior à Flynn en le poussant du coude.

-Les offres de Lima, répondit Fenrir en se tournant vers lui. C'est…

-Quoi, on part au Pérou ? s'exclama le mercenaire novice dans un gloussement ravi.

-… la Ligue Interne des Mercenaires et Affiliés, finit le lycanthrope. Un peu moins exotique, désolé.

-Oh. Pardon, marmonna Scabior en baissant la tête.

Le regard de mépris absolu que lui lança Darren faillit lui faire répliquer quelque chose, mais un neurone soucieux de sa survie fit remarquer qu'il valait peut-être mieux s'en tenir là.

Le concept de la Ligue, comme Fenrir le lui expliqua, était assez simple plutôt que de s'adresser à l'aveuglette à des inconnus dotés d'une réputation douteuse et d'une probité discutable, les clients préféraient avoir une garantie concernant les affaires qu'ils cherchaient à régler. Une institution officieuse était donc née au cours du temps, interface entre les groupes de mercenaires et les employeurs potentiels elle assurait aux premiers qu'ils seraient payés sans encombres et aux seconds que leur demande serait traitée avec efficacité.

-Quand tu es inscrit au registre, il suffit de se rendre à un bureau de la Ligue et de demander les offres actuelles. C'est le moyen le plus sûr de trouver du boulot, conclut le loup-garou.

Scabior était impressionné.

-Alors c'est légal, tout ça ?

Darren éclata de rire.

-Dis-donc, c'est un marrant celui-là, Greyback ! Il est tout mignon. Paperasse et bureau, ça ne veut pas dire légal, Scabior. La pègre aussi tient ses comptes.

Scabior ne savait pas trop s'il devait tenir rigueur au grand mercenaire de son ton condescendant, ou savourer la sensation de victoire de l'homme lui adressant la parole en se servant de son nom. Les neurones, optimistes, tranchèrent pour la victoire.

-Je disais donc, marmonna Darren en reprenant ses feuillets en main d'un geste agacé. Trop long… Pas assez payé… Ils se foutent du monde avec leurs prix, en ce moment… Ah. Quatre cent Gallions, mission de protection d'un notable italien en visite à Londres.

-Non, fit Greyback.

-Grave non. Ils sont chiants comme la peste, ces_ people_, ajouta Flynn à l'intention de Scabior. Ils se croient meilleurs que toi et ils n'écoutent que dalle.

-Trois cent Gallions, enlèvement d'une nana à l'intention de son fiancé qui veut la faire échapper à ses parents tyranniques.

-Non, fit le loup-garou. Et au passage, ceux qui expliquent leurs raisons, c'est généralement des menteurs qui cherchent à se convaincre eux-mêmes que ce qu'ils font est normal.

-Ça sent le pervers à plein nez, ce truc, approuva Athos. La fille ne doit même pas être au courant. Et qu'est-ce que ça couine quand tu débarques à l'improviste dans leur chambre au milieu de la nuit, ces machins-là !

-Je sens que tu sais ça d'expérience, commenta malicieusement Flynn. Elle s'appelait comment ?

-La ferme, maugréa Athos d'un air boudeur.

-Oh, fit lentement Darren. Visez un peu ça. Huit cent Gallions, soutien aux forces armées locales. Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

-Montre ? demanda Greyback en tendant la main.

Le mercenaire blond lui tendit le parchemin. Les yeux du loup-garou parcoururent un moment les lignes serrées, puis il posa le doigt sur un passage.

-Non, trancha-t-il. Ça, c'est non.

Darren jeta un œil aux lignes incriminées, et haussa les épaules.

-Quoi, il y a les noms des leaders d'en face, et après ? C'est une mission de guérilla, c'est normal.

Scabior essaya d'allonger discrètement le cou pour jeter un œil sur l'ordre de mission. Obligeant, Fenrir le lui tendit. Autant pour la discrétion, songea le mercenaire novice en se massant la nuque. Une impression bizarre le traversa tandis qu'il parcourait les lignes. Quelqu'un, pensa-t-il avec absence, avait pris le temps de prendre une plume, de la tailler, de la tremper dans l'encre, peut-être d'avoir la pensée qu'il faudrait en racheter, et enfin de coucher par écrit d'une écriture fine et élégante les détails de la guerre de clans à laquelle il se livrait… et les noms des hommes qu'il souhaitait à la mort. L'idée était dérangeante.

-Pas de mission d'assassinat, fit Greyback, implacable.

-Fenrir, bon sang, si tu chipotes juste sur une question de formulation, c'est complètement con, râla Darren – Scabior eut une brève bouffée d'admiration pour la ténacité de son taciturne condisciple. Des guérillas, on en a faites, non ? A partir du moment où on nous demande de prendre parti dans un combat, c'est évident qu'il y aura du cadavre à la clé, alors qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on nous donne leurs noms ?

-Tout, répondit simplement le loup-garou.

-Greyback…

-Ça change qu'on choisit nos morts.

-Mais huit cent Gallions ! insista Darren avec un air suppliant.

Fenrir secoua la tête.

-On ne bosse pas pour des types comme ça. Il y a une différence entre vouloir que ta situation militaire s'arrange _en général,_ et tuer un homme par personne interposée. Tu veux la mort d'un type ? continua-t-il d'un ton féroce. Alors tu dois avoir le cran de le regarder dans les yeux au moment final. Tu sens son dernier souffle dans l'air, tu écoutes ses derniers mots s'il en a, tu prends la mesure complète de ce que tu lui as pris et de ce que personne ne pourra jamais lui rendre. Les lâches qui imaginent qu'il suffit d'écrire un nom sur un papier, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

-Tu sais que ça _suffit_, la plupart du temps.

-Je m'en fous.

Scabior sentit un vertige le capturer en écoutant le débat de Darren et du loup-garou. Quel genre de tueur, s'interrogea-t-il avec un malaise grandissant, prend vraiment la mesure de ce qu'il fait, de tout ce que sa victime ne pourra jamais faire, du crépuscule qu'elle ne verra pas, de l'air qu'elle ne respirera plus… et _l'accepte_ ? Comment un homme pouvait-il réfléchir, réellement réfléchir aux conséquences d'un meurtre, et conclure en soutenant le dernier regard de sa victime?

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Greyback, et il eut l'impression qu'un gouffre immense venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

-Bon, céda Darren en reprenant sa pile de papiers. Mais c'est un gâchis dingue. Bientôt, faudra donner des cours aux gens pour qu'ils présentent leurs listes noires selon tes foutues règles grammaticales…

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules. Très doucement, Flynn se racla la gorge.

-Et sinon, il y a quoi ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Darren grommela.

-Pas grand-chose… Ah. Si. Mission de groupe, six cent Gallions par équipe, tiers-deux tiers. Un village près de Cardiff qui subit des meurtres en série inexpliqués depuis deux semaines.

-Les Aurors sont sur le coup aussi ? s'enquit Athos avec intérêt.

-Oh oui, les Aurors ! s'exclama Flynn. C'est toujours chouette de bosser avec eux !

-Non, ils n'y seront pas, répondit lentement Darren en continuant sa lecture. Désolé, Flynn.

-C'est pas censé être de leur ressort, des meurtres ? demanda prudemment Scabior.

Les neurones débattirent un moment entre l'excitation d'une aventure au parfum mystérieux, et les chocottes basiques engendrées par l'expression « meurtres en série ». Les excités remuaient les fonds de tiroirs de la mémoire en ressortant tous les polars qu'il avait lus dans sa jeunesse, mais pour l'heure, les chocottes gagnaient à la marque.

Fenrir se gratta le menton.

-Pour peu qu'il se passe des trucs pas très nets dans le village en question, ils peuvent vouloir régler ça autrement… et donc éviter de prévenir les Aurors, suggéra-t-il.

Un point de plus pour les chocottes, songea Scabior.

-Ca veut dire quoi, interrogea-t-il de nouveau, mission de groupe ? Et tiers-tiers? On travaille toujours en groupe, non ?

-Non, on travaille en équipe, intervint Don, c'est différent.

-Dans une équipe, fit sournoisement remarquer Athos, le travail final est mieux fait que si chacun avait bossé de son côté, alors que dans un groupe c'est l'inverse…

Fenrir sourit.

-Pas faux. Mission de groupe, expliqua-t-il à Scabior, ça veut dire qu'on sera plusieurs équipes de mercenaires sur le coup. Et c'est vrai que parfois, on se tire tellement dans les pattes qu'on se dit qu'on aurait été plus efficaces tous seuls…

-Et tiers-deux tiers, ça veut dire que toutes les équipes qui se sont mobilisées reçoivent un tiers de la somme promise, et que le reste de la récompense revient à celles qui ont vraiment été utiles, développa Darren avec une obligeance surprenante.

-En l'occurrence, à ceux qui attraperont le tueur en série, conclut Scabior avec une horreur grandissante.

« Mais j'aimais bien le _people_ italien, moi. Je connais plein de coins à Londres où on aurait pu l'emmener pour s'amuser. On ne peut pas revenir sur celui-là ?»

-On prend, décida Greyback avant que Scabior ait pu suggérer de reconsidérer l'intérêt culturel d'apprendre l'italien.

« Merde. »

IIIIIIIII

Ils avaient transplané jusqu'à Cardiff avec un remarquable manque de coordination (Don avait failli se matérialiser à l'intérieur de Darren, ce qui, comme Flynn l'avait fait discrètement remarquer avec son éternel sourire, aurait sans doute été une amélioration considérable de la vie sexuelle de ce dernier), puis le petit groupe avait pris le chemin d'Owlphilly, petit village de sorciers gallois qui étendait son maigre périmètre à une journée de marche de la grande ville.

-Une journée. Genre, toute une journée ? Alors qu'on est des sorciers capables de transplaner ?

-Ben oui, Scabior. Enfin, une soirée et une matinée, plutôt, je pense qu'on campera quelque part pour la nuit.

-Mais… On dort _dehors _?

-Tu voulais prendre un hôtel, peut-être ?

L'empreinte magique d'un lieu était une chose fragile. Une aura délicate, comme un fragment de mousseline prenant la forme de son support, et susceptible à tout instant de se déformer si celui-ci changeait. C'était un remarquable témoin, si l'on savait la lire, des êtres qui parcouraient ses lignes et des activités magiques qui s'y déroulaient…

Voilà ce que Flynn avait gaiement expliqué à Scabior tandis qu'ils cheminaient à travers la forêt galloise. Et Fenrir, bien sûr, comme le satané lycanthrope qu'il était, percevait cette foutue empreinte, et en avait enseigné la technique à ses ouailles. Ce qui était plus qu'utile dans des cas de pistage tels que celui-ci. Et qui expliquait que le groupe de mercenaires n'utilisât la magie qu'en cas de réelle nécessité.

Or, la matérialisation d'une tente cinq étoiles ne faisait pas partie des nécessités en question. Les neurones avaient poussé un cri d'horreur unanime à ce constat.

Scabior était malheureux. Comme tous les citadins qui lèvent la tête le soir venu pour contempler les étoiles, il avait rêvé d'un tel moment et d'une telle aventure. Il avait imaginé des milliers de fois l'air sur son visage et le bruissement des arbres sous la lumière pâle du ciel nocturne. Il s'était juste abstenu d'imaginer le tapis de sol inconfortable et les ampoules aux pieds afférentes.

Il remua sur place, essayant de trouver une position moins douloureuse. Quelle idée saugrenue de quitter la ville…

Résigné, il ferma les yeux. Il avait discuté un moment avec Flynn après un dîner frugal, mais celui-ci s'était assoupi, roulé en boule sur le côté. Le silence était d'une incroyable légèreté autour d'eux, seulement troublé par la brise de la nuit et les craquements des branches.

Scabior se dandina une dernière fois, puis essaya de convaincre les neurones de s'endormir.

Et l'horreur commença.

IIIIIIIII

Les ongles profondément enfoncés dans ses avant-bras, tremblant de tous ses membres, Scabior essayait de se rappeler comment on faisait pour respirer. Les neurones paniqués n'étaient pas d'une très grande aide dans la manœuvre, à part celui de la survie qui notait dans un coin les résultats de l'expérience. La douleur diminuait, remarqua ce dernier avec un détachement tout scientifique, lorsqu'il suivait un rythme régulier par à-coups. Inspirer en deux, expirer en trois, ne pas penser au cauchemar, inspirer en deux… non, trois !

Sa vision explosa de nouveau, et le monde était noir et blanc et froid, et la couverture gracieusement fournie par Don ne changeait rien à la glace qui figeait ses membres. Son foie grouillait comme si des milliers de minuscules insectes y déposaient leurs œufs, et Scabior se mordit la main tandis que l'air glacial semblait geler sur place les larmes de douleur qui s'écoulaient de ses paupières fermées. Le bras pressé contre le flanc, il bascula sur ses genoux, prostré sur le sol comme un pantin aux fils coupés, essayant de sortir de sa tête les images hypnotisantes d'alcool.

La bile refluait comme un torrent d'acide à l'intérieur de lui, et ce n'est qu'en sentant le goût métallique dans sa bouche qu'il réalisa que sa main saignait entre ses dents. Dans un halètement de peine, il s'efforça de se redresser, priant pour ne pas avoir réveillé ses condisciples en s'extirpant du campement pour aller s'allonger sur le tertre boueux où il se trouvait.

Détournant la tête, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter pour de bon lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Fenrir, assis quelques mètres plus loin. Le loup-garou n'avait pas dit un mot, et il continuait à le jauger silencieusement Scabior se demanda brièvement depuis combien de temps il l'observait. (Un neurone plus rapide que les autres à se remettre du choc fit acidement remarquer que _précisément_, Greyback était resté assis à le regarder se noyer dans sa bile, et agita avec vigueur devant les autres neurones le souvenir mélancolique de la Maison Rouge.)

-Tu ne dors pas, fit remarquer le lycanthrope au bout de quelques instants.

(Sans blague, rétorqua le neurone fielleux avant d'être réduit au silence par celui de la survie.)

-Toi non plus, répliqua Scabior d'un ton un peu brusque.

Son ventre le brûlait toujours comme de la lave, et le regard placide du mercenaire n'aidait pas les choses.

-Non, fit doucement Greyback, mais moi, je ne serai pas un zombie incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre demain matin.

Scabior serra les dents. C'était vrai et c'était injuste. Depuis le crépuscule, il se le répétait, depuis que la lune était apparue dans le ciel comme la faux d'un champ d'azur, il imaginait en boucle les tourments du lendemain, la fatigue et les crampes impitoyables, et les persiflages de Darren…

-J'y arrive pas, éclata-t-il sourdement. C'est comme ça.

Et les yeux gris vides d'émotion, de sens, de compassion, posés sur lui comme le regard de la lune au-delà de la cime des arbres qui frissonnaient sous le vent.

Je n'y arrive pas, pensa-t-il encore. Pas sans sentir le manque, pas sans voir la pluie d'encre et sentir les aiguilles dans mon ventre, pas sans les cauchemars et la brûlure et la nausée…

Greyback glissa souplement au bas du tertre et vint s'asseoir un peu plus près du jeune mercenaire.

-Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que t'étais vraiment qu'un déchet ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ouais, rétorqua abruptement Scabior. Ma mère. Elle trouvait qu'on se ressemblait vachement, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça continuerait, murmura Scabior pour lui-même en ramenant ses genoux près de sa poitrine. Je pensais que tout changerait d'un coup, maintenant. Je pensais qu'en arrêtant de boire, en arrêtant tout… le reste s'arrêterait aussi.

Sans mot dire, Fenrir se redressa, et Scabior le vit s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Il demeura où il était, résolument roulé en boule, ses longs cheveux pendant autour de lui tandis qu'il se cognait doucement la tête contre les genoux. Un, deux, trois. Respirer en deux. Espérer vainement qu'une bouteille de whisky se matérialiserait dans sa main pour chasser le manque, le manque atroce. Un, deux, trois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Relevant des yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, il fixa Greyback sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui tende le gobelet qu'il tenait à la main. Scabior en renifla le contenu sans grâce aucune. Sa survie durant toutes ces années dans le milieu des débits de boissons avait été partiellement conditionnée par son refus catégorique d'avaler un liquide à l'origine inconnue, et ce n'était surtout pas maintenant, pas avec un type comme Fenrir, qu'il allait perdre cette habitude. Une odeur minérale lui emplit les narines, et il tourna un regard perplexe vers le loup-garou.

-Essence d'ivraie noire. Si avec ça tu ne dors pas dans la minute, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu te balades avec ça dans tes poches ? s'enquit un Scabior légèrement horrifié, essayant vainement de refouler en arrière-plan le neurone paniqué qui pointait vers ses vagues souvenirs de potions à Poudlard.

Fenrir eut un sourire sans joie.

-Disons que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir, de temps en temps, des… nuits difficiles.

Scabior cligna des yeux, hésitant, puis se força à avaler le contenu du récipient. La potion lui tomba sur l'estomac comme un chapelet de plomb, emplissant sa bouche d'un goût de terre, mais elle était froide et chaude à la fois, calmant les brûlures intérieures tout en le réchauffant.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te poser dans un coin, fit remarquer Greyback.

Obéissant, Scabior se releva avec peine, et se traîna jusqu'à son tapis, non loin de Flynn. Dodelinant de la tête, il se laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd, le visage contre le sol.

-Merci, fit-il à voix basse, trop bas pour être entendu de quiconque.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du loup-garou tandis qu'il contemplait la nuit, et le mercenaire laissa échapper un murmure qui se perdit dans le vent.

-De rien.

IIIIIIIII

Le soleil était étonnamment brillant pour un automne gallois, les trilles des oiseaux enjoués s'élevaient des arbres, et le vent dans son dos lui donnait envie de gambader comme un chevreuil dans l'étendue des plaines herbeuses. Scabior était content.

Il se sentait bien, il se sentait en harmonie cosmique avec le reste de l'univers, et il se sentait très calme. Il s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur, et la remarque acide de Darren sur le fait qu'il essayait de mettre ses chaussures à l'envers ne lui avait arraché qu'un sourire assurément plein de sagesse.

Il n'allait quand même pas gambader comme un chevreuil. Flynn commençait à lui jeter des drôles de regards. Et il n'était pas sûr que les chevreuils gambadaient, de toute manière.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un bon moment de béatitude floue que la pensée lui vint et l'immobilisa, le pied en l'air.

Je suis drogué ou quoi ?

« Complètement, mon vieux », lui confirma un neurone qui nageait bienheureusement dans les nuages.

Ce n'est pas censé être le moment où je panique en me demandant qui a mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? se demanda-t-il avec une intense réflexion.

« Ben, on sait qui, et on sait quoi », répondit le neurone béat. « Pose pas de questions, on profite. »

Le regard de Scabior se tourna vers Greyback, qui marchait non loin de lui. Un air coupable passa sur la figure du loup-garou, qui lui intima d'un signe de la tête de se remettre à marcher. La vache, songea le jeune mercenaire. Ça m'apprendra à prendre des potions de loup-garou. Je me demande si Fenrir plane tout le temps comme ça.

« Oh, ça doit être tellement chouette », fit le neurone de la survie qui avait arrêté de noter quoi que ce soit.

Abandonnant tout espoir de secours de leur côté, Scabior se remit à marcher. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'éclaircir, fort heureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du village.

« Village », se fit-il la réflexion, était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot pour ce tas de maisons décrépies surplombées par une tour de pierre. Les palissades de pieux autour du périmètre l'intriguaient, toutefois.

-Oh non, pas elles, marmonna Darren dans sa barbe naissante.

Fronçant les sourcils, Scabior tourna les yeux, et eut la surprise de découvrir un groupe d'une dizaine de femmes qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

« Ou plutôt », corrigèrent les neurones avec un réalisme que Scabior trouva désobligeant, «qui se dirigent dans la direction opposée de la nôtre sur le même chemin. »

Une femme à l'imposante crinière d'un blond cendré leur adressa toutefois un signe de la main qui réfutait agréablement le pessimisme neuronal.

-Salut, Damaris, fit Greyback.

-Salut mon petit loup ! s'exclama la femme en retour.

Scabior se figea, essayant de convaincre les neurones horrifiés de fermer les yeux très fort.

« Mon petit loup. Elle a dit mon petit loup. Oh, mon-dieu-s'il-y-en-a-un, je vais assister à un meurtre et je suis à peu près certain que je ne vais pas aimer ça. »

Il eut la confirmation qu'il était encore sérieusement sous l'emprise de la drogue lorsque la femme s'approcha de Fenrir et lui claqua une bise sur la joue.

-Vous êtes sur le coup aussi ? s'enquit le loup-garou en désignant les femmes qui accompagnaient Damaris.

S'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à fixer leur duo d'un œil hagard, Scabior se serait sans doute dit que quelques-unes dans le lot étaient sincèrement jolies.

-Non, fit la femme. On se tire. Ça pue, cette histoire, pas besoin d'avoir ton odorat pour sentir ça, et Ismay a un très mauvais pressentiment à propos du chef du village. Chef du village, ha ! Y a que les sorciers gallois pour avoir encore ce genre de trucs de nos jours. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Inga.

Une rousse à la peau très blanche fit un signe d'indifférence de la main.

-Bref, continua Damaris, je vous souhaite bien du courage. On part pour la mission des trafiquants du Loch Ness. Et ne vous avisez pas de nous piquer _celle-là_ sous le nez parce je te jure que loup-garou ou pas, la prochaine fois, je te botte les fesses.

-Essaye toujours, lança Greyback. A la prochaine.

Damaris leur fit un geste de la main en guise d'adieu tandis que les femmes lui emboîtaient le pas.

-Lesbiennes, chantonna Athos dès qu'elles furent hors de portée d'oreille.

-Ah bon ? s'exclama Scabior.

-Oh, allez, c'est évident, railla Athos. Huit nanas qui se trimballent ensemble à l'aventure en dormant sous la même tente, on sait tous comment ça se finit…

Darren haussa les sourcils de façon explicite.

Les neurones consternés tâchèrent d'étudier les expressions des autres. Don, sans surprise, dissimulait l'air perplexe qu'il affichait le plus souvent lorsqu'il était question de la Question en question. Flynn, sans surprise non plus, arborait son sourire en coin habituel. Et Fenrir… Fenrir, comme de juste, avait gardé son visage impassible.

-Je ne sais pas, fit lentement Scabior. Je veux dire, on est tous à l'aventure entre mecs aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit tous homos, si ?

Le regard scandalisé de Darren faillit le faire éclater de rire.

-Ça ne va pas, non ?!

Athos était sorti d'un coup de sa rêverie, lui aussi, et les neurones gardèrent précieusement en mémoire son air horrifié pour les jours de déprime.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, vous savez, commenta Scabior en reprenant sa route.

Il se demanda un instant s'il serait pertinent d'appuyer son raisonnement avec son expérience personnelle, mais les neurones unanimes dépêchèrent sur le vif un porte-parole pour statuer que le moment était très mal choisi.

-T'es un grand malade, grommela Darren derrière lui. Ça va pas bien dans ta tête.

(En voilà un qui refoule des trucs, chantonna le neurone des idées mal placées. Scabior se dit que ce n'était pas non plusle moment de proposer au grand blond de lui apprendre deux ou trois choses. Le neurone de la survie confirma.)

-Je veux juste dire, plaida-t-il d'un ton absent, que les filles en groupe ne dégénèrent pas plus que les mecs. Leurs soirées pyjama, en général, ça se résume à comparer leurs potions de beauté, à manger du pop-corn et à parler des garçons.

-Et tu sais ça comment ? le taquina Flynn qui avait ralenti jusqu'à son niveau.

-J'étais souvent invité à ces trucs-là, admit Scabior.

-Elles te confondaient avec une nana ? se moqua Darren.

-Il y a peut-être un peu de ça. Remarque, ça a ses avantages.

Leur arrivée aux portes du village coupa court à la discussion, et le petit groupe se perdit dans l'observation des alentours tandis qu'un garde nerveux examinait la licence que Fenrir lui tendait. Athos siffla légèrement lorsqu'ils finirent par entrer.

-Dis-donc, il y a du monde.

Il était difficile de dire combien d'équipes s'étaient mobilisées, mais le village grouillait en effet de mercenaires qui échangeaient entre eux des signes de tête prudents et des regards de défiance.

-Oh, les Griffith sont sur le coup, on dirait, commenta Flynn en désignant à Scabior un groupe d'hommes qui devisaient en gaélique près des murailles. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque les six mercenaires passèrent devant eux, et Scabior sentit un malaise diffus le prendre sous les regards pénétrants des hommes.

-Toute la famille, commenta Greyback. Le père, son frangin, et les six gosses. Méfiez-vous du petit maigre, c'est un tordu.

Scabior déglutit en constatant que le petit maigre en question, qui arborait le même manteau gris et la même tignasse noire que le reste de sa famille, jouait à déplier et replier très vite un couteau à la lame noircie au charbon. Il avait gardé les yeux résolument fixés sur Don, un sourire désagréable au coin des lèvres. Athos émit un grondement menaçant en prenant le bras de son frère, et il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils eurent passé le coin de la rue principale, laissant la famille Griffith derrière eux.

-Fenrir, si ce petit furoncle décide de jouer au con, tu as ma permission expresse de le bouffer tout cru, gronda le premier des jumeaux Hywell.

-Il n'oserait pas, répliqua tranquillement Don. On est tous probablement plus forts que lui, même Scabior. Enfin, probablement. Sans doute, quoi. Peut-être pas Scabior.

Scabior ne releva pas.

-Et là, fit Darren d'un ton faussement enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce ne serait pas le vieux Rhodes et sa bande de bras cassés ?

-Il est bien, Rhodes, commenta Greyback tandis que Scabior tendait le cou pour observer le grand mercenaire roux qui marchait non loin devant eux, à la tête d'une poignée d'hommes.

Il devait reconnaître, songea-t-il, que Rhodes émanait une certaine classe, qu'il n'avait pas rencontrée jusqu'alors dans le monde des mercenaires. Fenrir, avec sa démarche souple et son air sauvage, dégageait une aura dangereuse et irrésistible, mais l'homme en manteau brun avait cette expression intelligente et calme que seule donne la force tranquille. Tournant machinalement la tête pour observer les abords du village, Scabior croisa un regard derrière une fenêtre. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, d'un enfant ou d'un adulte le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, après quoi la silhouette disparut derrière une jalousie fatiguée.

-C'est moi, demanda prudemment Scabior, ou les gens ici sont… effrayés ?

« Vraiment incroyable, pour une population qui vit dans l'ombre d'un tueur en série », le raillèrent ses propres neurones.

-Je ne sais pas où tu vois des gens qui ont la trouille, commenta Flynn en adressant un sourire à un groupe d'hommes qui sortaient en riant d'une taverne assez crasseuse.

Scabior jeta un regard d'envie aux pintes que les mercenaires tenaient au poing.

-Non, il a raison, intervint Greyback, les yeux mi-clos.

Le loup-garou prit une profonde inspiration, le visage crispé dans une expression indéchiffrable.

-Cet endroit pue la peur, gronda-t-il à voix basse. Ca imprègne tout.

-Ca sent quoi, la peur ? s'enquit Scabior malgré lui.

Le neurone de la survie émit un cri muet de panique lorsque la question lui échappa, mais le porte-parole neuronal décréta que la curiosité l'emportait pour cette fois.

Fenrir haussa brièvement les épaules, déconcerté par la question.

-Ca sent… Oh, je ne peux pas le décrire. C'est comme décrire une couleur. Ça sent la sueur qui coule le long des nuques alors que l'air est froid, ça sent les gens qui se mettent à courir sans se retourner pour rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible s'ils sentent une ombre derrière eux, ça sent les portes qu'on barricade, la méfiance envers tout et tout le monde, les choses qu'on ne dit pas et qu'on ose à peine penser…

Le loup-garou s'arrêta, puis conclut d'un air gêné, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en dire tant :

-Ça sent la peur. C'est tout.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Scabior toussota.

-Je ne sens rien, moi, plaisanta-t-il en humant l'air. Juste la bière. Et…

Une brise soudaine s'était levée sur le village, charriant une odeur âcre et désagréable. Scabior renifla de nouveau en fronçant les narines. L'odeur ne lui était pas familière, mais elle était étrangement évocatrice, comme un instinct immémorial implanté dans les parties les plus sombres de son lobe temporal, comme un fragment de mémoire commune réveillé par le danger…

-Et le sang, compléta Fenrir dans un grondement sourd.

-Oh merde, fit Darren à mi-voix.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit Athos en s'approchant du loup-garou.

Ce dernier expira dans un grognement rauque.

-Premier quartier de lune. Pas du sang frais. Ça ira.

Je vais m'en vouloir d'avoir demandé, songea Scabior (« Ne demande pas ! Ne demande pas ! » criaient une partie des neurones), mais il faut que je sache…

-Euh, Fenrir ? Tout à fait hypothétiquement, genre au conditionnel conditionné, si jamais on n'était pas dans ces circonstances-là… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne sais pas, moi, disons que c'est la veille de la pleine lune et que c'est du… du sang frais ?

-Tu t'éloignes de moi, répondit simplement Greyback.

Et Flynn, Darren et les jumeaux Hywell hochèrent discrètement la tête.

« Je savais bien que je ne voulais pas demander. Pourquoi je ne m'écoute jamais ?»

IIIIIIIII

-Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît !

L'appel provenait d'un petit homme à la peau parcheminée et à la voix sèche, qui se tenait près de l'entrée d'une cour aux pavés mal taillés. Une longue cape noire écrasait sa silhouette, le faisant paraître encore plus minuscule devant la haute tour de pierre. La sculpture brute et parfaitement incongrue d'un immense cœur s'y érodait sur le linteau de roche grisâtre.

-C'est lui, le chef du village ? demanda Athos tandis que les mercenaires affluaient en direction de la cour.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, admit Scabior en contemplant d'un œil critique l'homme qui s'était juché sur une estrade de fortune.

« Si j'étais vieux à ce point, j'essayerais au moins de ne pas ressembler à un squelette en robe noire à capuchon. C'est carrément de la provoc'. »

-Tu l'imaginais comment ? demanda Darren derrière lui.

Scabior haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Charismatique ?

A sa grande surprise, le grand mercenaire blond éclata de rire, et lui donna une bourrade presque amicale dans l'épaule. Le sourire de Scabior fondit légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les tréteaux installés devant l'estrade du vieillard. Un paquet longiligne y était disposé, masqué aux regards par un drap noir épais. L'odeur était plus forte. Et à côté de lui, Fenrir avait fermé les yeux.

-Comme vous le savez, commença le vieil homme, notre village subit depuis voilà quinze jours, hum, une série d'assassinats. En moyenne… un par jour. Nos propres moyens de détection n'ayant, hum, rien donné, nous nous sommes permis de faire appel à vous. Conformément aux statuts réglementaires et, hum, à l'émission de nos ordres, nous vous règlerons…

-C'est moi où il parle de lui au pluriel ? souffla Athos tandis que l'homme continuait sa tirade ponctuée de raclements de gorge désagréables.

-Il parle pour leur village. Ça m'étonnerait que le village ait droit à la parole, répondit Don dans un murmure inhabituellement réaliste.

-Nous ignorons toujours, hum… la nature des responsables…

-Oui, ben, on est là pour ça, lança un des fils Griffith avec une lassitude non dissimulée. C'est une des victimes, ce truc ?

Derrière l'estrade, une silhouette qui avait échappé à l'attention générale laissa échapper une plainte étouffée. Tournant la tête avec une vivacité de serpent, le vieil homme lui adressa un regard mordant. Curieux, Scabior la détailla un instant du regard. Entièrement vêtue de noir, l'apparition portait un chapeau à larges bords son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre de la voilette serrée. Sa longue robe flottait jusqu'au sol, et ses mains étaient, par froid ou par tension, crispées sur son col haut.

-Il s'agit en effet, commenta l'homme d'une voix soudain forte, de la dernière des victimes. Les autres ont été enterrées pour des raisons d'hygiène, mais elles présentaient toutes ces mêmes, hum… caractéristiques.

D'un geste qui se voulait théâtral, et qui réussissait parfaitement à l'être, il dégagea le drap des tréteaux. L'odeur emplit brusquement tout l'espace, et les neurones interdirent d'un commun accord la moindre inspiration par le nez.

-Pardon, fit la voix de Flynn qui se frayait un chemin parmi ses condisciples, excusez-moi, je vais vomir, je reviens tout de suite.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un cadavre, songea Scabior avec absence, les yeux fixés sur la scène. Ça avait l'air de… viande. D'une viande informe et sanglante. Ce n'était pas réel, ni vraiment humain. Et pourtant, bizarrement, la vision remuait des souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire une image dans un livre, une gravure, un tableau… ?

« Poudlard », pensa-t-il bêtement. « J'ai vu un truc comme ça à Poudlard. »

-Il s'appelait Broderick, commenta le vieillard tandis que certains mercenaires s'approchaient du corps. Un agitateur que nous avions chassé du village il y a deux semaines. Il a fini par accepter de quitter notre enceinte, mais on dirait que ça ne lui a pas porté bonheur, en fin de compte.

Si son regard était parvenu à se détacher de feu Broderick, Scabior aurait sans doute noté l'ombre du sourire qui était passé sur la bouche édentée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un des hommes de Rhodes grimpa sur l'estrade pour glisser sa main gantée le long du cadavre que les neurones paralysés parvinrent, enfin, à relâcher leur long cri d'horreur. La vision du jeune mercenaire devint floue, et il dut se donner une tape vigoureuse sur la joue pour se maintenir debout.

« Ne pas s'évanouir. Pas devant les gars. Pas pour mon premier jour. Respire. Mais surtout pas avec le nez. »

-Greyback, t'es un chasseur, pas un charognard, souffla Athos derrière lui. Alors arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu me stresses !

-Pardon, marmonna Fenrir. Ca va aller, c'est juste tout le sang, ça me rend… nerveux.

Incrédule, Scabior se tourna vers le loup-garou, qui avait rouvert les yeux mais semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure.

Il tergiversa un long moment entre éclater de rire et s'enfuir en hurlant la décision était rendue plus complexe encore par le fait que les neurones forcenés s'étaient réunis en session extraordinaire pour trancher une toute autre question.

« Un cadavre ! C'est un putain de cadavre ! Un cadavre _mort_ ! Pourquoi tout le monde reste là tranquillement à le regarder comme si c'était une carte de Chocogrenouille ? C'est un cadavre ! Ils devraient être en train de vomir dans un coin ! »

Oh, d'ailleurs, je me demande si Flynn va bien, se dit Scabior. Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller voir si je le trouve.

« Et vomir à ton tour, oui ! » continuaient à crier les neurones hystériques.

-Vous en dites quoi, les gars ? interpella le mercenaire de Rhodes. Ça m'a l'air animal, comme blessures. Et, oh, il manque des organes, on dirait.

-Loup-garou ? fit la voix douce de Rhodes qui s'était approché de son condisciple.

-Improbable, répondit Fenrir qui s'était visiblement repris.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de croquer dedans pour faire un échelon comparatif de marques de dents, lança le père Griffith en riant.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, les gens ?! » braillaient les neurones.

-Et il reste encore sept jours et onze heures avant la prochaine pleine lune, plaisanta Athos.

-Il y en a qui n'ont pas besoin de ça pour… chasser, commenta Rhodes en détaillant le loup-garou du regard.

Un sourire déplaisant passa sur les lèvres de Greyback.

-En effet. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. En termes de clans loups-garous, on est sur les terres des Gealach. Et aucun loup ne s'en prend à un humain sur ces terres. Pas s'il n'a pas vocation à finir en manteau de fourrure. Même _moi_, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de passer. Alors si c'est un solitaire qui a eu envie de sang ou un étranger qui ne connaissait pas les règles… croyez-moi, on sera le _dernier_ de ses soucis.

-Je connais bien Faol, intervint le père Griffith. C'est vrai qu'il ne plaisante pas, le vieux loup.

-Je te crois. J'ai jamais rencontré que son fils Fiacal, mais je me doute que ça doit être de famille.

Note personnelle, pensa Scabior en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses neurones horrifiés, éviter d'ennuyer la famille Gealach. Et qu'est-ce que Rhodes voulait dire à propos de la chasse?

-Juste une question, fit Greyback en reportant son regard sur le chef du village. Quand vous dites que c'est la dernière victime, vous voulez dire que c'est la dernière que vous avez retrouvée ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, et un mouvement rapide attira l'attention de Scabior dans le fond de la cour la femme en noir s'était éclipsée dans un tourbillon de robes par une des rues attenantes.

-Oui, répliqua le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils. Nous l'avons trouvé avant-hier soir à quelques centaines de mètres au nord des palissades. Et… ?

-Je vois ce qu'il veut dire, fit remarquer l'homme qui examinait le corps. Ce mec n'est pas mort avant-hier.

-Dix jours, marmonna le loup-garou. Minimum. Il a gelé toute la semaine, le froid a dû le conserver.

L'air déconcerté, le chef du village ne répondit pas. Il fusilla le cadavre du regard, comme si celui-ci venait de lui faire subir un affront personnel.

-Ça ne change pas grand-chose, commenta l'oncle Griffith d'un ton apaisant.

-D'accord. Pas de loups-garous, donc. Des Bonnets-rouges ? suggéra soudain un mercenaire aux cheveux blancs. Il y en a dans la région. C'est un peu inhabituel, mais ça expliquerait les coupures.

-Peut-être bien, convint Rhodes. Bon. On se répartit les zones, on quadrille, on surveille et on se tient au courant ?

Scabior avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la rue où la femme en noir avait disparu, et il entendit dans un état second les mercenaires mettre en place un plan de surveillance du village.

-SI jamais vous avez un problème, fit la voix impérieuse de Darren au-dessus du brouhaha, vous balancez un sort lumineux. Et les gars les plus proches ramènent leurs fesses pour filer un coup de main. On ne se la joue pas perso.

Son regard était demeuré résolument posé sur les Griffith en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

-Fenrir ? demanda Scabior avec absence tandis que les mercenaires se dispersaient, certains quittant la cour par petits groupes, d'autres examinant le corps de plus près.

-Hmm ?

-C'est moi ou la fille en noir qui était là derrière, elle était en larmes sous son voile ?

-En larmes, et en cloque aussi, répondit le loup-garou tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la cour.

Il expira profondément en secouant la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de sang qui imprégnait les lieux. Scabior s'immobilisa un instant, puis s'enquit d'un ton de moins en moins calme.

-Parce que tu sens ça, aussi ? Ça commence à devenir sacrément glauque, là !

-Non, ça ne sent pas, répliqua Fenrir. Pas… vraiment. Mais il n'y avait qu'à voir son maintien, la coupe de ses frusques, et la façon dont le vieux la regardait, et aussi qu'elle soit la seule venue veiller le cadavre d'un banni…

Scabior fut pris d'un gloussement nerveux.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais pas être à la place de ta copine, lâcha-t-il sans cesser de rire. T'es toujours au courant de tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'suis sûr qu'il suffit qu'elle sourie à un type dans la rue alors que t'es à vingt kilomètres, et pouf ! Elle se tape une scène !

-Ne m'emmerde pas trop, Scabior, rétorqua sèchement Greyback. Va chercher Flynn, plutôt. On se retrouve à la porte principale.

« Très malin, ça, comme réflexion », persiflèrent les neurones en chœur tandis que Scabior s'éloignait. « Je sens qu'on va se faire des amis. »

Ben quoi, c'est vrai, songea le jeune mercenaire. Sérieusement, je me demande quel genre de nana pourrait être en couple avec un type pareil.

« Une fille vachement patiente », proposa un des multiples neurones de l'optimisme.

« Un otage », commenta le neurone du cynisme.

« Madame Joanne », conclut celui des idées mal placées.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans le paysage synaptique.

Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai pensé ça ? se demanda Scabior horrifié, tentant vainement d'effacer l'image mentale.

Le neurone des idées mal placées leva le doigt pour développer, avant d'être promptement bâillonné par le neurone de la survie. « On devrait se concentrer un peu sur la mission », suggéra ce dernier.

Très bonne idée, jugea le principal intéressé en jetant un œil dans les rues alentour. Flynn n'était visible nulle part, et son sens de l'orientation douteux le rendait hésitant quant à s'engouffrer dans le dédale des ruelles miteuses. Une quinte de toux attira son attention vers une impasse derrière lui, et il fut soulagé d'y découvrir son condisciple, assis sur le pas d'une porte cochère où s'étalaient les armes d'Owlphilly, un grand-duc ceint dans un large cœur. L'homme était pâle, et fixait ses propres genoux avec intensité.

-Ca va ? s'enquit doucement Scabior en se penchant vers lui.

-Fiche-moi la paix, marmonna Flynn d'une voix pâteuse mais sans animosité.

Il expira profondément, puis releva des yeux blasés vers Scabior.

- J'sais que je devrais m'y être fait, depuis le temps, mais j'peux pas. On n'en voit pas tous les jours, des macchabs, heureusement. T'as de la chance de le supporter comme ça. Moi, c'est juste… viscéral. Vas-y, rigole.

Scabior ne rigola pas.

-Je ne le supporte pas, répliqua-t-il sincèrement. Je crois que j'ai pas encore bien réalisé, en fait. Tu me fais une place ?

Flynn s'écarta un peu pour permettre à son camarade de s'asseoir.

-C'est ton premier mort ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

Scabior hocha la tête. Il n'était pas exactement certain de l'ensemble des choses qu'il avait pu voir sous l'emprise de l'alcool (et préférait oublier certaines de celles qu'il avait découvertes au réveil), mais il savait au fond de lui que jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce niveau de violence.

-Greyback m'a demandé…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une silhouette se détachait dans l'entrée de la ruelle. Flynn suivit son regard, et se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-C'est la fille qui était derrière le vieux tout à l'heure. Greyback dit qu'elle est enceinte.

Les neurones se concertèrent un moment sur la question, repassant sur le film de la mémoire les remarques du loup-garou.

-Du mort, je suppose, le doubla Flynn en se redressant.

« On avait deviné aussi », protestèrent les neurones. « On y avait pensé en premier ! »

La ferme, les intima Scabior en se relevant également tandis que Flynn, soudain vif et alerte, interpellait la silhouette. Celle-ci se tourna brièvement vers eux, resta immobile quelques instants, puis fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

-On la poursuit ! s'exclama Flynn en se ruant derrière elle. Tu prends la première à droite et à gauche au bout de la rue !

-Pourquoi ? haleta Scabior en essayant de maintenir le rythme effréné.

Ses jambes protestaient à grands cris muets, les poumons étant trop occupés à se lamenter sur leur propre sort pour prêter de la voix à quiconque.

-Parce que moi je vais tout droit ! On l'encercle !

-Non, mais pourquoi on la poursuit ?

-Mais parce qu'elle s'enfuit, tiens !

On court après quelqu'un parce qu'elle court aussi, songea Scabior en parcourant la rue que lui avait assignée Flynn. Et elle court parce qu'on lui court après. Logique. Mince, il a dit droite ou gauche ?

« Droite », firent la moitié des neurones. « Gauche », répliquèrent les autres fermement.

« Si on la perd, Greyback va pas être très content », commenta le neurone de la survie, blasé.

Le frisson de la poursuite se mua en terreur pure tandis que les jambes décidaient de repousser à plus tard leurs revendications. Le jeune mercenaire bondit hors de la rue comme un diable d'une boîte, renversant brusquement la femme que Flynn talonnait.

-Bien joué, vieux, fit ce dernier en la relevant sans ménagement.

-Je vous ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Scabior en se penchant sur la silhouette gémissante, emmaillotée dans ses longues robes noires.

Flynn le dévisagea, incrédule. Scabior lui rendit son regard.

-Ben quoi, on ne blesse pas les filles. C'est impoli.

-On voit bien que tu ne connais pas encore Damaris, remarqua Flynn d'un ton sceptique.

-Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît, murmura la silhouette d'une voix beaucoup plus mûre que ne s'y attendait le jeune mercenaire. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voie avec vous. S'il vous plaît.

Flynn lâcha délicatement le bras de la femme, saisi, et lui écarta le chapeau du visage avec douceur. Scabior fut surpris de découvrir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux très longs cheveux grisonnants légèrement sur les tempes. Un fin tissu de rides soucieuses, comme une toile d'araignée, encadrait les yeux apeurés et suppliants.

-Je vais avoir des ennuis si on me voit parler avec des extérieurs. Il me l'a interdit. Déjà que j'ai…

La femme se tut soudainement, rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-Madame ? demanda gentiment Flynn. On ne veut pas que vous ayez d'ennuis, mais si vous savez des choses, cela peut nous aider pour notre enquête. Vous voulez bien nous accorder cinq minutes ?

Il a vraiment un ton d'Auror, songea Scabior. Il est bon pour ça.

« Et il a dit enquête ! On est sur une enquête ! Ca veut dire qu'on est des enquêteurs ! » chantaient les neurones ravis.

-C'est le chef du village qui vous a interdit de nous parler ? continua Flynn d'une voix douce.

-C'est mon père, lâcha la femme à voix basse. Il était obligé de vous faire venir, mais il ne voulait pas de vous. On n'a jamais fait venir d'extérieurs dans le village.

« Bonjour le niveau de consanguinité », commenta le neurone du cynisme.

-C'était quoi, votre relation avec le décédé ? s'enquit Scabior, ignorant la remarque neuronale, du ton le plus professionnel qu'il put trouver dans son répertoire.

La femme crispa les doigts autour de son col raide, où dansait une enfilade de cœurs noirs brodés.

-On était… ensemble. Père n'était pas d'accord, il ne l'aurait jamais été. Il n'aimait pas Broderick… On se disait… Peut-être que si on le mettait devant le fait accompli, il se rendrait compte… Et puis je suis grande, maintenant. Je peux prendre des décisions, souffla-t-elle.

Scabior observa avec effarement la femme vieillissante au dos courbé et aux yeux indécis. Il se remémora son impression du patriarche, le regard tyrannique sous le capuchon et la voix sèche d'un homme habitué à modeler son univers à sa guise.

« Je suis grande. »

Une femme-enfant, songea-t-il. Une gamine de quarante ans soumise à la dictature du vieillard desséché qui lui sert de père. Oh, bon sang.

Flynn croisa son regard, et il lut dans les yeux de son condisciple le même désarroi horrifié.

-Père l'a banni quand il l'a su. Broderick voulait… Il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer quelque chose. Pour qu'on soit ensemble.

-Quand a-t-il quitté le village ? demanda soudain Flynn, l'air songeur.

-Il y a deux semaines. Juste avant que…

-Juste avant que ça commence, compléta Scabior.

Les neurones tournaient à plein régime. Il ne savait pas encore exactement quelle conclusion en tirer, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient trouvé un lien.

-La chose qui… vient. Cette chose qui tue, murmura la femme. Elle vient de l'extérieur aussi. Les gens disent qu'on n'est plus en sécurité, que la Clé ne fonctionne plus… Mais moi je sais. J'ai essayé de la lui prendre, dans le tiroir de son bureau, pour rejoindre Broderick. Elle n'y est plus. Il l'a perdue.

Les neurones freinèrent brusquement, puis entamèrent une marche arrière.

-Quelle clé ? fit-il en chœur avec Flynn.

La femme leur jeta un long regard, puis rabattit sa voilette sur son visage. Un voile de deuil, réalisa Scabior. Le vieux ne peut pas lui interdire ça, pas avec tout ce qui se passe. Mais c'est pour le renégat qu'elle le porte.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler de ça s'il ne l'a pas fait, chuchota-t-elle. Et je ne vous ai rien dit. Du tout. S'il vous plaît ?

Flynn et Scabior échangèrent un regard désemparé, puis hochèrent la tête. Ils observèrent en silence la femme s'éloigner d'un pas vif, disparaissant à l'angle de la rue comme un spectre dans les ténèbres brumeuses. Scabior exhala profondément, essayant de chasser le tournis du choc.

-Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur cette histoire de clé, murmura Flynn au bout de quelques secondes. C'est louche et ça a clairement un rapport avec tout ce qui se passe.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir Greyback d'abord, non ? demanda Scabior d'une voix absente.

Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit le regard de la femme.

-Non, fit plus fermement son condisciple. On va faire ce que Fenrir nous dirait de faire si on le retrouvait maintenant, à savoir « suivre cette putain de piste pendant qu'elle est fraîche ». On retrouvera tout le monde tout à l'heure avec plein de nouveaux éléments, mais là, on va s'expliquer avec ce salopard.

Les deux mercenaires retournèrent d'un pas vif vers la place du village, Scabior s'émerveillant de la facilité avec laquelle Flynn semblait retrouver son chemin.

-Tu fais comment ? finit-il par demander. Pour t'orienter comme ça ?

Flynn pointa du doigt vers la tour plantée sur la place centrale, dont l'ombre surplombait tout le village.

-C'est très compliqué, le taquina-t-il, mais si tu regardes vachement bien, y a un genre de gros machin là-bas – attention c'est subtil - qui correspond précisément à notre destination. Faut savoir suivre les points de repère et tout. Je t'expliquerai un jour.

Scabior lui fit une grimace, amusé, puis reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il avisa le chef du village devisant avec le père Griffith au pied de la tour. Trois autres membres de la famille mercenaire étaient nonchalamment adossés à la muraille de pierre, dont celui contre lequel Fenrir l'avait mis en garde.

-Salut, Cadern, lança Flynn au patriarche des Griffith. Dis-donc, ôte-moi d'un doute, est-ce que monsieur qui est là a mentionné une clé quelconque durant son briefing ? J'aurais peut-être loupé ça, hein, mais j'ai le vague pressentiment que c'est pas le cas.

Durant une infime fraction de seconde, une contraction de stupeur passa sur les traits parcheminés du vieil homme.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche comme un claquement de fouet.

-Oh, ciel, fit un des Griffith en se décollant du mur. Ça se dit encore, ça ? Sérieusement ? Parce qu'il n'y a guère mieux dans le genre pour se donner l'air d'un menteur.

Le mercenaire s'approcha de Cadern Griffith d'une démarche féline. Sûrement son frère, songea Scabior. L'homme avait une quarantaine distinguée sa chevelure d'un noir de jais était plus disciplinée que celle du meneur de famille, son sourire cordial dépourvu de toute animosité apparente. Mais ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat aussi dur que l'acier du couteau accroché à sa ceinture.

-Je vous ai chargé d'une mission, hum, bien précise, lâcha le chef du village. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas vous mêler du reste. Cela ne regarde pas l'enquête pour laquelle vous êtes employés.

-Ca, c'est à nous d'en juger, éclata brusquement Flynn. Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Le même genre de pantins que vous tyrannisez dans ce patelin ? Notre aide, nos règles. Alors vous pouvez nous raconter toute l'histoire, ou gérer vos petits meurtres tout seul. Personne n'acceptera de bosser pour quelqu'un qui cache des informations, quand il est question qu'on risque notre peau !

Scabior se tourna légèrement vers Cadern, espérant que le père Griffith ne profiterait pas de l'ultimatum de son condisciple pour se mettre en avant. A son grand soulagement, le gallois hocha la tête en signe de soutien.

-Hé, papa ! Papa, j'peux lui faire sauter un œil pour lui apprendre à mentir, dis ? couina le plus jeune mercenaire d'un ton vibrant d'excitation, son couteau noirci décrivant des petits cercles entre ses doigts.

-Ferme-la, Dyfan, lui asséna le dernier des Griffith en lui claquant une galoche derrière le crâne.

Celui-ci ne semblait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années, mais malgré sa jeunesse, il disposait d'une aura de force et de noblesse que n'avaient pas les autres. Le manteau gris uniforme de sa famille drapait des épaules larges et droites, et son visage réfléchi était coupé par un bandeau noir qui lui masquait un œil.

-Papa, Talfryn il m'a frappé-é-é ! T'as vu ? T'as vu, hein ?

-Ferme-la, Dyfan, soupira Cadern.

-Il dit ça parce qu'il m'voit d'un mauvais œil, haha, gloussa Dyfan, il me tient toujours à l'œil, le droit hein, pas le gauche, forcément, haha, mais au fond ça crève les yeux – hah, les yeux, t'as compris- que…

Au plus grand plaisir de Scabior, Talfryn plaqua posément une main sur la bouche de Dyfan, le souleva de terre sans difficulté et s'éloigna avec le jeune garçon sous le bras sans prêter attention à ses trémoussements. Le frère de Cadern claqua la langue d'un air désapprobateur.

-On n'apprend vraiment plus rien aux jeunes, de nos jours. Faire sauter un œil, vraiment. Tsss. Les doigts, c'est bien plus efficace, et il y en a dix. Vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose, non ?

-Il y a un sortilège, hum, qui protège… qui protégeait Owlphilly, lâcha le vieil homme avec une rage non dissimulée. Une Clé de Garde qui maintient le village dans le village, et l'extérieur… à l'extérieur.

« Tout le monde est prisonnier, quoi », résumèrent tristement les neurones. « Ces gens sont fantastiques. »

-Mais on est là, nous, commenta Cadern, alors je vous épargne d'inventer un autre mensonge pour expliquer ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, cette clé ?

-On me l'a volée, marmonna le vieil homme avec amertume. Il y a deux semaines. Le sort est rompu depuis.

Les pièces commencent à se mettre en place, songea Scabior. « Ouais », confirmèrent les neurones qui arrangeait précautionneusement le puzzle, « la pièce Broderick s'emboîte drôlement bien avec la pièce Vol de Clé. Surtout si sa dulcinée était coincée à l'intérieur de ce foutu village. La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à lui ? »

-Merci de votre coopération, fit l'oncle Griffith avec un sourire commercial parfait. On commence déjà à y voir plus clair.

« Oui, enfin, un peu moins flou, quoi », commentèrent les neurones qui tournaient dans tous les sens la pièce Il Y A Deux Semaines. Flynn et Cadern échangèrent un signe de tête prudent, puis les deux groupes de mercenaires se séparèrent.

IIIIIIIII

Flynn et Scabior se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte principale du village, où le reste du groupe devisait avec animation. Darren s'interrompit en les voyant, et les interpella.

-Alors ? Y a du neuf, ou Scabior s'est perdu en te cherchant ?

-Combien vous avez parié ? plaisanta Flynn. Je veux ma part.

Le grand mercenaire blond sourit, et les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir tandis que Flynn résumait rapidement leurs découvertes de la matinée.

-J'aime vraiment pas ces gens, commenta Athos lorsqu'il eut fini. Mais ça explique pourquoi on n'a vu absolument personne du village dans les rues… Le vieux a dû leur ordonner de se terrer chez eux.

Fenrir haussa les épaules.

-Ça leur sauvera peut-être la vie ce soir. On est allés parler au fossoyeur. Tenez-vous bien, il y a eu treize victimes en deux semaines. En admettant que ce Broderick était en fait la première, et qu'il y en a peut-être qui n'ont pas encore été retrouvés…

« Un meurtre par jour », conclurent les neurones en même temps que Greyback. « Depuis quinze jours, sans s'arrêter. Et on est là, au milieu de ce bazar, pendant qu'un charmant notable italien s'ennuie à Londres. Tout ça est merveilleux. »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne se tire pas, alors ? demanda soudainement Don. Vu que le sortilège qui enferme le village ne marche plus, ils ne sont plus coincés maintenant, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ils ne s'en vont pas vers un endroit sans meurtres et sans ce fichu vieillard ?

« Ah, celle-là, elle est pour moi », fit le neurone du cynisme. « Je le savais qu'on aurait besoin de moi tôt ou tard. »

« Tu peux y aller, on n'écoute pas », firent les neurones de l'optimisme. « La la la... »

-Je pense qu'ils ne le voient pas comme un tyran, répondit Scabior doucement. Si ce village, c'est tout ce qu'ils connaissent depuis qu'ils sont nés… ça doit être assez difficile d'imaginer le quitter. Surtout si on leur a toujours appris qu'il fallait se protéger de l'extérieur…

-Mais enfin… lâcha Don, écœuré. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent croire… ?! Je veux dire … On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ? Les prévenir ? Ils ont le droit d'être libres et de choisir de se tirer de ce trou ! Et puis on aura rempli notre mission, parce que si toute la populace se barre, il sera bien embêté pour continuer ses petits meurtres, le tueur !

« Pas si sûr. On sera toujours là, nous », commenta le neurone du cynisme.

Le neurone de la survie approuva. « Sauf si c'est spécifiquement contre les gens du village qu'il a quelque chose... Il y a sûrement une dimension rituelle dans une chronicité pareille, en tout cas.»

On se calme tout de suite, trancha mentalement Scabior. D'abord, je suis à peu près certain que je n'utilise jamais des mots comme spécifiquement ou chronicité. Je vois pas où j'aurais appris des trucs comme ça.

« On voulait juste aider », grommelèrent les neurones. « On a trouvé ça dans les fonds de tiroir de la mémoire, on s'est dit que ça ferait bien… »

Oui mais non, conclut fermement Scabior. Je sais comment ça se passe, on commence par lâcher la bride à un neurone qui veut être utile et on finit par caresser de la joaillerie en gloussant des «mon précieux ». Pas question.

-On y pensera quand on aura empoché la récompense, lança Greyback à Don. La mission pour l'instant, c'est de trouver la ou les choses qui tuent ces gens. Mais je suis assez d'accord pour pourrir les plans du vieux quand on aura fini, sa tête ne me revient pas.

-On s'organise comment pour la surveillance ? s'enquit Darren en s'étirant. On reste ensemble ou on se répartit la zone ?

-On se sépare, répondit le loup-garou. Flynn et Don, vous faites le tour des autres groupes pour leur expliquer ce qu'on a découvert. Ca les avancera probablement à rien, ajouta-t-il, mais au moins on ne pourra pas nous reprocher de garder des trucs pour nous.

Les deux mercenaires hochèrent la tête tandis que Fenrir poursuivait :

-Vous nous rejoignez quand vous avez fini. Darren avec Scabior…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? grommela Darren avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tu lui montres les bases pour étudier l'empreinte, poursuivit Greyback comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Athos avec moi. On repère pendant qu'il fait encore jour, on couvre cette nuit, rendez-vous demain matin ici et vous serez gentils d'éviter d'être les prochains sur la liste de ce fichu tueur, quoi qu'il soit.

« C'est gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour nous », firent les neurones de l'optimisme.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas aidé, ici», râla le neurone du cynisme.

Scabior leva le doigt par réflexe, au grand amusement de Flynn.

-Greyback ? On est sûrs que le… le meurtre du jour n'a pas encore eu lieu ?

Le loup-garou grimaça.

-Je ne pense pas. Pour être honnête… Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tous ces gens se sont faits tuer pendant la nuit. Trop d'activité le jour, quelqu'un aurait bien vu quelque chose…

-Et puis avec leur couvre-feu, ajouta un Athos pensif, c'est du pain béni. Chacun reste enfermé chez soi quoi qu'il arrive, tu es sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

-Tu me fais un peu peur des fois, avec tes réflexions, fit remarquer Don à son frère.

-Pardon.

-C'est bien qu'on soit six, cette fois, remarqua Flynn pour lui-même tandis que les autres s'égaillaient dans diverses directions.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Scabior.

-Faut toujours être au moins six, répondit son condisciple mal à l'aise. Trois groupes de deux, tu sais bien. Hem. Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Darren.

Scabior retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et se hâta de rattraper le grand mercenaire blond. Une forêt pleine de brume et de trucs dangereux, songea-t-il, avec probablement des tas de racines où se prendre les pieds. Un partenaire qui pour une raison inconnue, ne peut pas me saquer. Un tueur en série qui a besoin de son petit meurtre du jour comme moi d'un verre - et d'un grand. Et tout de ça de nuit, bien sûr. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

« C'est vachement anxiogène, c'est sûr », commentèrent les neurones.

Je n'ai pas dit quelque chose à propos d'employer des mots que je ne comprends pas ? se demanda Scabior.

« Ca fiche les chocottes », traduisirent les neurones frustrés d'être coupés dans leur élan littéraire.

« Au moins… » suggérèrent les neurones de l'optimisme, hésitants.

Oui ?

« Au moins, on est sûrs qu'on attendra pas pour rien », conclurent-ils faiblement.

Scabior soupira, et resserra fermement les doigts sur sa baguette.

La nuit serait longue.


End file.
